


Mermaids Don't Exist!

by TheOtherXOPrincess



Series: A Change In The Sea [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fantasy, Loosely based on H2O, Love-Triangle Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian (No threesome!), Multi, No need to know the series, Not really a crossover though, Some borrowed H2O elements, mermaid-freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherXOPrincess/pseuds/TheOtherXOPrincess
Summary: After a life changing incident, Kurt Hummel is stuck with a big secret and confronted with even bigger problems. Luckily, he is in this together with Blaine Anderson, his best friend and secret crush. However, Sebastian "Meerkat" Smythe seemed to fall for Blaine's charms as well. Who will finally get the boy? Can the boys keep their secret? And how do Kurt's mom and her friends fit into the story?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones, Mercedes Jones/Shane Tinsley, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: A Change In The Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season one and two remain unchanged, but Blaine never had the courage to tell Kurt how he felt after Pavarotti died. However, they became best friends instead. This story takes place in season three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

"What is this place?" Blaine Anderson said, taken aback. "I don't know…But I think we're in a volcano. I'm sure I read something about a dormant volcano in one of the hotel's pamphlets. However, they didn't mention that shiny blue water… Why the hell did I forget my phone? Now we can't take pictures!", Kurt Hummel whined. The two boys stared down the bright blue water of a weird [lake](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/0b/f3/cd/0bf3cdef10313114310a5c25f879d73b--places-to-go-dark-places.jpg) in front of them. Blaine cursed under his breath when he checked his pockets. "Jeez, I forgot mine too! I…Oh my gosh, my watch just fell into the water!", Blaine startled. He quickly took off his shirt and shoes. "Blaine, what are you doing?", Kurt asked, although he already knew the answer. "I have to get my watch before it sinks to the ground. It belonged to my great-great-grandfather; dad would kill me if I lost it!", Blaine explained and prepared himself to jump in. Kurt knew he couldn't talk Blaine out of it because his friend was utterly stubborn. So, he just sighed. "But hurry, ok?", he finally said. Blaine nodded. "I'll do my best!"

The seconds passed more slowly than usual, or so Kurt thought. Blaine didn't reappear after thirty seconds. Or after forty. "Blaine? Blaine, where are you? How long can you hold your breath? Dammit Blaine, now I have to save you!", he called out. Kurt took off his shirts(yes, shirts, as in plural. He wore many layers), then his shoes and finally jumped into the water. It was not as cold as expected. Kurt took a deep breath and was about to dive when he heard a splash. "Kurt? Why are you in the water?", Blaine asked, surprised. "I jumped in because you didn't reappear. I was worried sick about you!", Kurt exclaimed. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was about to give up when I became lightheaded due to a lack of oxygen, but then I saw the watch right in front of me… I'm telling you; I would rather drown than return without my great-great grandfathers watch." Kurt laughed. "Now, you're exaggerating. Let's get out of the water and try to find another way out of this place. It's giving me the creeps to be honest.", he admitted and swam to the edge. "Yeah, something about this place is definitely off…WHOA…are those bubbles floating in the air? What's going on?", Blaine frowned, as he noticed the suddenly bubbling water. Kurt cocked his eyebrow. "I don't know! This place is weird, I think we better leave right n…" Suddenly, a bright light blinded both of them and the world went black.

_-Flashback-_

_It all started shortly after Quinn refused to rejoin the New Directions and Blaine transferred from Dalton Academy to McKinley High (Rachel and Mercedes indicated that there was something going on between Kurt and Blaine because according to them, which "friend" would voluntarily change schools? Of course, Kurt quickly assured them that he and Blaine were just friends, but the girls exchanged knowing glances).Anyway, Rachel came running into the choir room before glee. " Guys! I signed us up for a contest for glee clubs. The first prize will be a trip to New York!", she squealed excitedly. Santana rolled her eyes. "Why do you want to go NYC again? We've already been there for Nationals", she groaned. "You can never get enough of New York.", Rachel simply answered. "And why did you sign us up without asking the team first?", Mercedes asked and put her hands on her hips. "As one of the leaders of this glee club, I have the power to take decisions like that one alone", Rachel retorted. She turned the envelope in her hands. "I never imagined we would win one of the main prizes, though...", she frowned. "Just open it already, Manhands!", Santana groaned. Rachel followed orders. She took the paper out of the envelope and quickly read it. While reading, her face fell. "Don't be disappointed we didn't win, Rachel.", Finn tried to console his girlfriend. Rachel shook her head. "We won, Finn. But not the trip to NYC. We won a trip to a four-star resort in Venice, Florida, near the beach. That's so disappointing! The main prize would have been a trip to New York and tickets to Broadway…", Rachel whined and stomped her feet. Kurt immediately looked up from his_ Vogue _. "You are kidding me, right, Berry?", Santana said, slightly angry. "There you are, complaining we didn't win this trip to NYC, but a free trip to Florida, which is awesome by the way. What the fuck is wrong with you?", the Latina ranted. Rachel bowed her head. "But I wanted-" "Santana is right, Rachel.", Kurt cut her off and stood up. "We will be in New York next year when we get into NYADA. Besides, we've already been to the city that never sleeps some months ago. Let's enjoy sunny Florida instead, okay?", he tried to cheer up the brunette. Rachel sighed. "Okay…"._

_The trip was supposed to take place during fall break. Kurt was glad he packed his sunscreen with the highest SPF he could find because the sun in Venice was so much stronger than in Lima. While he was busy putting sunscreen on his skin, he enviously looked over to Mercedes, Rachel and Blaine. They didn't need to worry about getting sunburnt. The NDs were at the resort's private beach, lying on their sunbeds. Puck sighed loudly. "Guys, I'm kinda bored. Can't we do something exciting?", he whined. "Puck, you already drove with the jet ski, took part at the table-tennis tournament and tried surfing. How can you still be bored?", Rachel frowned. Puck shrugged. "I don't know. I guess all of these activities were lame" Mike propped himself up with his elbows. "You know, this summer I got the driver's license for boats. Maybe we could rent a boat and drive around a bit", he suggested. Puck's eyes quickly lit up. "That would be awesome, man!", he beamed._

_Half an hour later, the NDs were all gathered in a rented boat, driving around aimlessly. "I can only see water!", Rachel complained. "Yeah, that happens if you are in the middle of the sea, Berry", Santana scoffed. "Guys? I think we better return before the sun sets.", Blaine worriedly said. "Hold up…Do you see that island here?", Artie asked the others. Puck's face lit up. "A lost island? That's dope!", he grinned. Finn excitedly bounced up and down. "Mike let's go there before we return to the hotel, okay?", he said to his friend. Mike followed orders and drove to the island._

_"And what are we supposed to do here? Staring at the plants?", Mike asked after they pushed the boat to the shore. "I have a better idea: How about a midnight-hike?", Puck asked excitedly. Kurt groaned. "I'm so not in the mood for hiking. Besides, it's not even midnight, it's 10 pm!" Santana turned to Kurt. "Oh, are you scared of the dark, Lady Hummel?", she mocked the chestnut-haired boy. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, really funny, Satan. But seriously, guys: do you think it's a good idea to go for a walk at night at a place we don't even know?" "Kurt's right. What if we get eaten by savage animals?", Tina supported the boy and anxiously looked over to the dark forest. Finn shook his head. "As long as we have a light source, the wild animals will stay away!" He retrieved a lighter from his pocket, lit a branch and held the fire in the air. "Says who? No offence, Finn, but you are not really the brightest candle on the cake…", Mercedes said and crossed her arms. Rachel linked arms with her boyfriend. "I trust Finn. And what he says kind of makes sense. Let's consider that hiking a team bonding experience. We won't even go to far into the woods. If we see or hear a wild animal, we will run, or roll in Artie's case, right back to our boat, okay?", she said. With that, she went into the forest with all the others reluctantly following._

_During their hiking, the girls wanted to pause because the guys were walking too fast, and they got tired. Now, the ND's were gathered around a small bonfire chatting about everything and nothing. Blaine was absorbed in a conversation about DC and Marvel comics with Artie and Mike. "It's a shame Sam moved away. You and Sam would have gotten along very well, he loved that nerdy stuff more than we do", Artie just said. Blaine looked to his side to ask Kurt about that Sam guy when he noticed he was gone. Blaine turned back to the other two boys. "Have you seen Kurt?" Mike shook his head. "Nah, haven't seen him for a while. But I think he went this way." Mike pointed to the right of him. Blaine got up. "I'm going to check on him. I will be right back!", he said and went away._

_-End of Flashback-_


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

The alarm went off. Kurt groaned. It was 9 am. Why didn't he forget to turn it off in the holidays? He rubbed his eyes, got up and went to his closet. Blaine was still sleeping in his bed, snoring lightly. Kurt smiled faintly. Even if someone blew up the whole place, he still wouldn't wake up. After he dressed himself with one of his fabulous outfits, his phone beeped. Kurt unlocked it and read the new text.

_Mercedes: mornin' white boy! u up to a shopping spree with us girlz? xxx_

Kurt smiled to himself. Mercedes knew him to well. He would never say no to an offer like that.

_Kurt: Why are you even asking :P xxx_

_Mercedes: Dunno xD Let's meet at the lobby in five xxx_

Kurt grimaced. Now, he didn't even have time to do his moisturizing routine. 'Screw it', he thought to himself. He could still do it in the evening. So, he just sprayed his hair for one second, left a note on Blaine's dresser and left.

Turned out the malls in Venice were not as spectacular as everyone thought. Even though the clothes weren't special, they were pretty expensive, so Kurt and the girls ended up buying nothing but souvenirs. However, Kurt wasn't that disappointed. He was inspired by the flair of Florida and its relaxed atmosphere, and even made some sketches of possible clothes he will design one day. If he wasn't obsessed with NY, he would definitely choose a college in Florida. "Come on, Kurt, stop staring at your notebook and get moving! We got to check out that boutique over here!", Rachel interrupted his thoughts. Kurt lifted his head. The girls were already in a small boutique and Mercedes dragged Rachel to one of their stacks of skirts. He closed his small notebook, put it back into his pocket and got up from the seat. At the left of him, a small, damaged water fountain was sprinkling water in every direction. Kurt frowned. That water could totally ruin his outfit and his perfectly coiffed hair! Suddenly, the fountain made a weird noise and a large beam of water was about to splash him. Kurt threw his hands up to protect himself from the water and waited for the impact. But it never came. The boy slowly opened his eyes. And gaped when he saw a frozen beam of water. Kurt tentatively touched the ice with his fingertips. It was frozen solid. "How the hell is this possible?", he murmured, stunned. "Kurt? Where are you? We need your advice!", Tina called out from the boutique. Kurt looked around. Luckily, nobody witnessed that whole thing, so he could just pretend all this never happened, right? "I'm coming!", he shouted and quickly went to his friends without looking back.

Blaine opened his eyes and yawned. He thought he heard Kurt leaving while he was asleep and quickly checked the other boy's bed. It was indeed empty. He noticed the note on his dresser and read it.

**Morning, sleepyhead! The girls and I are hitting the malls in Venice, don't wait for me with breakfast…or with lunch. I honestly don't know when we're going to be back…Anyway, have a nice day!**

**XOXO Kurt**

Blaine grinned. He knew Kurt. When he hit the mall, he wouldn't be back until sunset. Blaine put on his slippers and went to the bathroom to wash his face. When he turned on the faucet, he started thinking. What was he going to do until Kurt returned? Maybe play beach volleyball with the guys again? Or some video games with Artie and Mike? Blaine was about to turn off the faucet when he felt a weird sensation in his legs. One second later, he fell to the floor. Blaine frowned. What was that? He looked down his legs…and paled. Right there, where his legs were supposed to be, was a long, mint green fishtail. All Blaine could do was stare. How the hell was that possible? He continued laying on the floor like that for a while but then, he heard a knock on his door. "Blaine? It's Mike. You didn't answer your texts or phone calls, so I came here to check on you. You're up for a gaming day with me and Artie?", he heard Mike say. Blaine panicked. What was he going to do now? "Yes, I'm coming, wait a sec. I'm naked", he lied. Desperately, he took a towel and dried himself. All of a sudden, his body was tingling and then, his legs were back again. Blaine gaped at his legs as if they belonged to another person. The heck? He glanced from the faucet back to his legs and to the faucet again. Water! Some seconds after he had touched water, he turned into a male version of Ariel. But why? "Blaine? Everything okay in there?", Mike asked from outside, sounding concerned. Blaine cursed under his breath. Mike was still there, he totally forgot about him! He didn't want the others to grow suspicious, so he had to act like he always did. Well, almost. As long as he didn't touch water, he would be fine. Or so he hoped. Blaine quickly got up, brushed nonexistent glint from his pants and went out the door.

"Oh my gosh! Do you see that surf instructor? He is totally hot!", Tina gushed. Mercedes and Rachel turned their heads. "I totally have to agree. His abs look great", Mercedes smirked. "And his gold hair! Like an angel!", Rachel swooned over the blonde guy. Kurt rolled his eyes. If Santana was there, she would go Lima Heights Adjacent on the three girl's asses to bring them to terms. Unfortunately, Brittany and the Latina stayed at the mall to drink protein smoothies as a dinner-substitute, so he had to do that (of course not by kicking his friends' asses). "Guys! Don't even think about flirting! You are all in relationships, remember?", he said, but was ignored. The three girls headed down the long pier to the guy like their lives depended on it. Kurt reluctantly followed them. The farther he went out the pier, the darker the water became. The water had to be really deep out there, Kurt thought. At the end of the pier, the guy was about to show the girls some surfboards. "Kurt!", Rachel squealed delightedly. "Brendan wants to show us how to surf. Isn't he gorgeous?", she gushed. Once again, Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, it's his job. But yeah, that's great!", he said sarcastically. Tina and Mercedes, oblivious to his lack of interest, took him by the arms. "Come, join us! That will be fun!", Tina said excitedly. Kurt shook his head. "You know exactly what sea water does to my skin. Or my hair. Have fun without me". The three girls pouted. "Only this time! Pretty, pretty please?" Kurt sighed deeply. He knew his friends would never give up until he joined. So, he just nodded, albeit begrudgingly. Everyone took a surfboard from the stack, then the instructor showed them how to put their foot into the surf rope, a leash attached to the surfboard. Kurt sighed. Instead of that nonsense, he could lie on the beach and read the latest _Vogue_. "Okay, that was great guys! How about we go to the beach now and then we do some easy exercises for your muscles?", Brendan suggested. Mercedes looked disappointed. "We are not going to surf now?", she asked. Brendan laughed, then shook his head. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you think I will let you surf with no experience? That's not that easy. Let's go!" The girls got their feet out of their leashes, but Kurt was too busy checking the updates of Vogue.com on his phone. "Kurt are you coming?", Rachel called out. Kurt, who was still sitting on the floor, waved her off without looking away from his phone. "Yes, but not now. My ankle is still tied to the surfboard. You can go ahead, I will join you later...", he mumbled distractedly. Rachel nodded and ran to the others who were already on the beach. Kurt finished reading the latest post, then he locked his phone. 'I hope this won't take long', he thought to himself. He laid his phone next to him and got up. The sight in front of him was picturesque: only the sea, which was shining in the deepest blue, and the bright sky. Maybe he could use that contrast for his next design. He took a step towards the edge, not realizing his ankle was still tied to the surfboard. As a result, he tripped over his surfboard and fell right into the water. Kurt inwardly groaned after he was underwater. Now, his Armani jeans were all wet, so were his sketches in his notebook. Could the day get any worse? As if on cue, the water around him started bubbling. After a while, the bubbling just stopped. Kurt's heart skipped a beat when he realized what just happened to him. His legs were gone. He had a tailfin. A gleaming, long, bright blue one with scales and everything. Was that a joke or something? Did he still dream? Suddenly, the memories of what happened the day before, came back to him: that dumb midnight hike, Blaine falling down the hole, that weird volcano and the bubbling water, the bright light, then… nothing, like a blackout. Kurt frowned. He needed to talk to Blaine, immediately. He wanted to swim up, but it wasn't working. He looked down. The surfboard rope, which once fitted his ankle perfectly, was now to tight for his fin. On top of that, the surfboard was stuck between a rock and the pier. Kurt tried to free himself from the rope, but the opening of the leash was also stuck. He groaned and bubbles escaped his mouth. Why did the god he didn't believe in or whatever high force that existed hate him that much?

Time passed and Kurt was still struggling against his surfboard. He wondered why he didn't need to breathe yet. Normally, he could hold his breath no longer than forty seconds, but now, maybe half an hour passed, and he was still fine. He also noticed that his vision underwater was perfect. What the heck had happened to him? And more importantly: How could he free himself? He didn't know how long he could hold his breath now, but to be honest, he didn't want to tempt fate. He had to get out before he drowned. Kurt tried to pull the surfboard away, but in vain. He sighed. That day sucked.

In the meantime, Blaine, Mike and Artie finally decided to go to the beach. On the beach, Puck and Finn joined them and dragged them to the volleyball place. At the moment, Blaine, Mike, Puck and Finn were playing volleyball with Artie being the referee. After some time, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes came running to them. "Guys? Have you seen Kurt?", Rachel asked breathlessly. Blaine dropped the ball. "Did he disappear?", he asked worriedly. Tina nodded. "We were on the pier where Brendan, the surf instructor showed us how to surf. We went ahead to the beach and left him behind, but he never appeared. He just vanished, and so did his surfboard." "Maybe he went down the beach?", Mike reasoned. Mercedes shook her head. "We asked everyone on the beach, there where even people sitting next to the pier. According to them, after the four of us left the pier, nobody else did. However, the pier is pretty abandoned now because it's dinner time.", she explained. She took a phone out of her purse. "We only found his phone on the edge of the pier." Blaine was deep in thought. Where could Kurt be at the moment? If he never left the pier, where was he then? He couldn't just fly away or something. Unless…What if the same thing that happened to him happened to Kurt as well? Blaine excused himself, claiming he needed to pee and went to the pier. At the end of the pier, he went to the edge. There were no railings, so theoretically, he could have fallen down. Blaine squinted to the bottom of the sea. Thanks to the waves, the water wasn't that clear and he couldn't see that much. However, he thought he had seen a movement deep down in the water. Blaine frowned. What was Kurt doing there for one hour? Why didn't he come up? He would find out, but first, he needed to do some preparations. Blaine turned around and ran down the pier and to his hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yup, I've borrowed some elements from H2O for this fic. However, this is not really a crossover because none of the characters will appear and I changed a lot of things. There is no need to know the H2O series as everything will be explained anway. I hope you will like it ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

After ten minutes, Blaine returned to the beach, carefully avoiding the other gleeks. He went to a secluded section, took off his shirt and flip flops and quickly waddled into the water. When couldn't stand anymore, his body started tingling again and his legs molded to a green fishtail. Blaine frowned. Will he ever get used to that? He took a deep breath and submerged. Once underwater, he noticed many things: 1.: He could see crystal clear, 2.: He could swim faster than before and 3.:He didn't need to come up for air. Blaine smiled to himself while he swam across the pier. Although he swam like that for the first time, he already loved it. After some minutes of swimming, he could see someone moving. After approaching the person, Blaine realized that it was none other than Kurt. Blaine looked at the other boy. He also had a tail, but his was shining bright blue. It was stunning. Blaine slapped himself in his mind. 'Stop swooning over your best friend and focus instead', he mentally berated himself. He really needed to do something about his crush. Blaine noticed that Kurt was trapped and desperately tried to free himself. So, that's why he didn't reappear. The now curly haired boy swam over to his friend and Kurt startled when he noticed someone approaching. However, he relaxed when he saw that it was only Blaine. However, his eyes widened when he spotted Blaine's fin. He threw Blaine a questioning glance, who just shrugged in response. They really needed to figure out why they were like that. But first, they needed to free Kurt. Blaine swam over to the surfboard rope and examined it. It was really tight. Maybe they could free the surfboard instead? Blaine pointed to the surfboard and made a pulling sign with his hands. Kurt nodded, so they both grabbed the surfboard and pulled at the same time. After some more attempts, the surfboard finally came undone. Kurt sighed in relief and rubbed his sore fin. Blaine took the other boy's hand and they swam to the surface. "Oh my god, I thought I was going to drown. Maybe I was not that long underwater. But I thought I spent hours on the bottom of the sea." , Kurt babbled. Blaine went silent. "Blaine? I know that look. What's wrong?", he asked. "Ehmm…the girls have been searching for you for exact one hour now. You were down there for 53 minutes if I calculated that right.", Blaine frowned. Kurt paled. "What happened to us? Why are we like that all of a sudden?", he anxiously asked. Blaine shrugged. "No idea. We still need to figure that one out. But I think we need to return now; your friends are worried about your absence." The other merman paled even more. "What are we going to tell them? That I fell down the pier, grew a tail and spent almost an hour underwater because of a surfboard? That won't do", Kurt sighed. "We will think of something. But now, we need to leave before someone sees us..."

They swam back to the shore and Blaine dried them off with the towels he hid behind a rock. Kurt gaped when their legs reappeared. "So, this is how it works? Is this going to happen every time we touch water?", he asked. Blaine nodded while he got up. He offered his hand to Kurt, who gladly took it, and pulled him to his feet "I guess so. You see, I think that all of this has to do with the weird moon pool yesterday. Do you remember what happened after everything bubbled?" Kurt shook his head. "It's weird, it's like I read a book, and someone just ripped a page out of it. And then in the morning, we woke up in our beds, as if none of this never happened" Blaine frowned. "We will find out one day. But now…" "Kurt! Blaine! There you are! Dude, where have you been?", Finn exclaimed and ran to their direction. Kurt grimaced. "I paddled out with the surfboard, then I fell asleep on it. When I woke up, I was on the other side of the beach. Blaine found me.", he lied smoothly. Finn cocked his eyebrows, but obviously, he seemed to buy the story. "I'm just glad you are fine, bro. But be careful next time, okay? They girls were worried sick about you." Kurt smiled bashfully. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare them." Finn pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'm going to text the others you are okay." When he was about to write a message, Kurt whispered to Blaine: "We need to talk about all this. But not when all the others are around." Blaine nodded in agreement.

After dinner and a table-tennis contest in the lobby, Kurt and Blaine were finally able to sneak to their shared hotel room where they discussed what happened to them. " Mermaids don't exist!", Blaine exclaimed. Kurt sighed. "And how else can you explain what happened to us?", he asked, one eyebrow cocked. Blaine frowned. "I don't know…maybe it was … a dream?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Haha, really funny, how can we have the same dream? That's impossible!" "Maybe we bumped our heads and are in a coma!", Blaine theorized. Kurt shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense, you know that, right?" Blaine ruffled his curly hair. "Okay, let me think… maybe…you know, I'm kind of running out of logical explanations now and your pessimistic attitude is not helping at all! I mean, we can either embrace it or just sulk the rest of our lives. I for one do not want to mop, instead we can consider this "change" a blessing, right?", he offered. "A BLESSING?! You must be kidding, right? My life is over now! Not only will I be in constant danger while I'm among people, I can also forget my freaking SKIN CARE ROUTINE! You know how many skin products are made of water or at least contain wet traces? Yes, that's right, like all of them! And my oversensitive skin will be all red and pimply and… and… I'm so screwed, like, really, really screwed! And you know what also occurred to me? What are we going to do about the slushie facials ?!", he said exasperatedly. Blaine shrugged. "Yeah, we have to find a solution for that one…But you know, our situation could be much worse…" "How? How the hell could it be worse than it already is?", Kurt groaned. "I don't know, you could still be trapped underwater by a surfboard if I did not find you! Even you must admit that this situation was kind of funny!", Blaine giggled. Kurt narrowed his eyes. "DON'T GO there EVER AGAIN. Like ever!", he threatened. "Okay, okay I'm sorry, I won't mention it again, promised! But you know, if you think about it…" "BLAINE! That's it, you're dead!" Kurt threw up his hands angrily. Blaine paled. "Whoa! Did you just freeze my water bottle?", he asked. Kurt gaped at the now frozen bottle. "Oh, dear god! I don't know how I just did that! You know, the same thing happened to the water fountain in the mall when I moved my hands like this…" He made the same movement again. "OHMYGOD I just froze that plants over here!", he said frightened. Blaine's eyes lit up and turned to the now frozen plants. He tentatively touched an iced leaf. "That's awesome! Can you do it again, please?" Blaine, clearly excited, balled his fists. Suddenly, the ice melted in record time. Blaine's eyes widened. "Did I do that? That's amazing!", he exclaimed. He balled his fists again and turned to the water bottle. The water started to get hotter until it boiled and evaporated completely. Blaine locked at his hands. "This is GREAT!", he exclaimed and excitedly bounced up and down. Kurt shook his head. "No, Blaine! You don't get how serious this situation is, do you? My life is practically over, we are officially freaks now! Life is already hard enough because I'm gay, now add this thing to my list. They are going to lock us up! I just turned eighteen, I had plans to go to New York and become a Broadway Star or a Fashion Designer or even both. How can I achieve that with those freaky powers and a tail?", he said desperately. Blaine sighed. "Maybe you are right, but we will figure that out, Kurt. Who says people will find out about us? We will keep this a secret between the two of us and we will find a way to deal with this new situation. Don't forget: We are in this mess together, and I'm glad that I'm stuck with you because you are my best friend and I care about you a lot…you know…as a friend…", he stammered awkwardly. Luckily, Kurt was too upset to notice the other boy's nervousness. Blaine quickly composed himself. " And who says you can't be the greatest Broadway Star and fashion designer even if you have a tail? I believe in you, but you have to start believing in yourself if you want to reach for the stars." Kurt smiled a bit. "I don't know what I would do without you, Blaine. You are my best friend too, but don't tell Mercedes or Rachel, and I'm really glad you are by my side now", he admitted and went to hug Blaine. Blaine felt his heart warm up a bit at the contact, but he tried to ignore it. Now was a bad timing to confess Kurt his feelings. Instead, he smiled broadly. "Soooo, now that I cheered you up a bit, do you want to go for a swim?", he asked, making his best puppy dog eyes. Kurt snorted. "Blaaaine! You're serious? After that surfboard incident, you think I would go near the water ever again?", he whined. Blaine shrugged. "Well, it was worth a try…"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for all the mistakes in advance. Please have mercy because english is not my mother tongue. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

Before Kurt could blink, the holidays were over, and the ND's had to return to Lima. He sighed. It was his senior year and he had to try to get the best grades so that he could get into NYADA. Currently, he was standing in front of the mirror of the Lima Bean's toilet, checking his hair. Suddenly, the faucet in front of him made a weird noise and started to spray water. Kurt instinctively threw his hands up to protect himself from the water. However, the drops never even made contact with Kurt's body. The boy gaped. The water drops were floating in the air. Kurt moved his hands to the right and so did the drops. He moved his hands to the left and the water drops followed suit. Carefully, Kurt directed the drops to the sink and then dropped his hands. The drops fell in. The blue-eyed boy stared at his hands. Did he have another power? He shook his head. He would worry about that later. Outside, Blaine was waiting for him with his coffee. Kurt didn't want to let Blaine wait for him any longer. So he did one last check, left the toilet- and saw Blaine talking to a tall, brown-haired boy with a Dalton uniform. Kurt frowned. He knew all of Blaine's friends from Dalton, but he had never seen that boy. Kurt approached the duo and sat down next to Blaine. "Kurt, there you are!", Blaine said happily. "Sebastian, this is Kurt, my best friend. Kurt, this is Sebastian Smythe. He attends Dalton Academy now. I met him when I invited the Warblers to our performance of _West Side Story_ ", Blaine introduced the two boys to each other. Sebastian smirked. "So you are the infamous Kurt Hummel. Blaine couldn't stop talking about you", he said. Kurt smiled tightly. He didn't like the way Sebastian was looking at Blaine. "Is that so?", he asked in a slightly harsh tone. Sebastian continued smirking but threw Kurt a hostile glance. Blaine, completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere between his acquaintance and his friend, got up. "Well, I have to get another package of cinnamon for my medium-drip. I will be right back", he excused himself. As he walked away, Kurt's smile disappeared. "Just for the record: I don't like you.", he said icily. Sebastian's stupid smirk made Kurt's blood boil. "As you can imagine, this feeling is mutual, Gay Face", the other boy answered. "I don't like your stupid meerkat face nor the way you look at Blaine. And will you stop smirking like that for god's sake!", Kurt snapped. Sebastian's facial expression remained unchanged, much to Kurt's annoyance. "As far as I know, you are only Blaine's friend. There must be a reason why, right? The New Directions, that pathetic bunch of misfits, are nothing more than a joke and so are you. Someone like Blaine is not good enough for you or that excuse of a glee club, but that's okay. I will have wrapped him around my finger before you can say Lima Bean", he smirked. Kurt glared at him. "Don't even think about it!", he snapped. Sebastian laughed evilly. "Oh, Gay Face. Too late. When I saw him at Dalton, I knew I wanted him. You don't want to know what I want to do with that sexy ass of-" "Oh dear god!", Kurt screeched. "You disgust me, Smythe. You really need help", he said, visibly fuming. Sebastian smiled. "You are such a baby. But don't worry. Once Blaine is mine, I will convince him to search for other, more mature friends. Go back to kindergarten and play dress up with your barbie-dolls. That's where you belong.", he laughed, eyeing Kurt's outfit. All Kurt could do was glare. However, he didn't notice the frost which slowly crept up the cup Sebastian was holding in his hand. "Guys! What were you talking about?", Blaine, who just returned, asked them. "Nothing in particular. Just random stuff.", Sebastian said innocently. He got up. "I have to get going or I will be late for Lacrosse training. See you around!", he said and winked at Blaine. "Why is my Latte Macchiato so cold all of a sudden?", Sebastian frowned before he left. Blaine immediately looked over to Kurt. "Kurt, are you okay? You almost froze Sebastian's coffee to an ice block", he said, concerned. Kurt cocked his head to the side. "Did I?", he asked. Blaine nodded slowly. "The last time I lost control over my powers was when my brother ate the last chocolate bar. I almost burned down his script. Maybe our powers are linked to our emotions. We need to be really careful from now on", he frowned. Kurt nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think about it so far! :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

Blaine was lying on his bed, dialing the phone number of his brother. "Hey Squirt! How is it goin'?", Cooper greeted him. "Listen, Coop, I don't have much time. I need some brotherly advice.", Blaine said nervously. "Okay…What is it?", his brother asked him. " There are two boys in my life now. One boy is my best friend and I think I like him more than that. However, he indicated that he is not ready for a relationship. On top of that, I'm not quite sure if he likes me back. Then there is this other boy I met some weeks ago. He's constantly hitting on me and making me compliments and to be honest, I'm really flattered. Some hours ago, he asked me out. I told him that I needed to think about it and that I would contact him after I've made my decision. I don't know what to do, Coop!", Blaine groaned frustratedly. "Do you like that guy?", his brother wanted to know. "I think so. We share similar interests and he is always nice to me", Blaine answered. "Then give it a try. It's only a date anyway!", Cooper advised his little brother. "And what about the other boy?", Blaine asked. Cooper sighed. "He is your bestie, right? I wouldn't risk your friendship by telling him about your feelings. If he's really not ready for something like that and/or if he doesn't like you back, things could turn awkward and you can lose him as a friend as well", his brother said. Blaine sighed. "What am I supposed to do now?", he asked desperately. "I say you move on and give that other, new boy a chance. But you need to decide for yourself, bro. Follow your heart, but choose wisely as well", Cooper warned him before he hung up. Blaine stared at his phone and thought hard. After a while, he dialed Sebastian's number. "Look, Sebastian, about your invitation…"

Kurt nervously played with his cup of coffee while he waited for Blaine at the Lima Bean. His friend texted him to meet him there because he had to confess him something important. The chestnut-haired boy frowned. What could it be? Maybe Blaine wanted to tell him how he felt, that he was more than a friend for him. Kurt started sweating. He wasn't ready for that. Maybe he could text Blaine that he had other plans all of a sudden and… 'Get your act together, Hummel!', he mentally berated himself. He had been waiting for this moment for so long and now he wanted to run away like a coward? Kurt snapped out of his thoughts when Blaine entered the coffee shop. He spotted Kurt, smiled and waved before coming over. "I'm so glad you have time to meet me here!", Blaine said and sat down next to his friend. Kurt, trying not to look nervous, smiled. "You are my best friend, Blaine, of course I have time for you.", he said. Blaine nodded. "Yeah, about that…I have to tell you something", he said and nervously fiddled with his blue bow tie. Kurt's heart hammered in his chest. Now was the moment Blaine would tell him how he felt. The blue-eyed boy tried to calm down. 'Don't ruin this moment', Kurt told himself. "Spill", he said to the dark-haired boy. "Sebastian asked me out on a date, and I said yes.", Blaine blurted out. Kurt's eyes widened and his face fell. "Wait, what?", he gasped. "We coincidentally met a couple of times at the Lima Bean and then we talked. We figured out we shared a lot of interests and hobbies. Some hours ago, he wanted to invite me for dinner", he confessed. Kurt's head started spinning. Blaine wanted to go on a date with Sebastian Smythe. Of all boys in the universe, it had to be Meerkat. Kurt really hated his life right now. "That's…great. I'm happy for you!", he finally croaked. Blaine smiled a bit. "Thank you…but, concerning that, I have to ask you for a favor", he said in a small voice. Kurt, desperately trying to mask the horror in his face, looked up. "And what is it?", he wanted to know. "You're really good at choosing outfits for every occasion. I really need your help to find a good outfit for my date. You see, I never really had a serious date before, and I want it to be perfect. Please, Kurt, say yes, you are my best friend and there is nobody else I could ask!" Blaine made his best puppy-dog eyes and looked at Kurt. "Okay, okay, I will help you, are you happy now?", the other boy finally said. Blaine happily lunged forward and hugged Kurt. "Thanks so much, Kurt. I knew I could count on you!", he contentedly sighed. Kurt's smile was forced. "I would do anything for you, Blaine. As long as you're happy, so am I", he answered. 'Even if it means you are dating a horrible person and I'm dying a little inside because of that', he sadly thought to himself and blinked back some tears.

"Blaine, stop being so nervous, you look perfect!", Kurt said for the hundredth time. Blaine stood in front of the mirror and brushed his pants with his hands. They were standing in Blaine's room, finalizing the outfit for his date. He wore a white button-up shirt with a red bow tie (Kurt couldn't talk him out of that), a black blazer and khaki-colored pants. His hair was slightly gelled back. "I hope I'm not overdressed", Blaine said nervously. When Kurt was about to reassure him once again that he looked great, the doorbell rang. Blaine got startled by the noise but didn't move. Kurt repeatedly hit him on the upper arm. "Blaine, everything is fine, there is no need to be nervous! Now go down and enjoy your first date!", he said to his best friend. Blaine nodded. "Thank you for that, Kurt. That really was necessary.", he said and looked out of the window, spotting the full moon. All he could do was stare. Was the moon always like that? So mesmerizing? And fascinating? "Blaine? Blaine!", Kurt repeatedly said, snapping his fingers in front of his friend. "Are you okay? Don't tell me you're still nervous, or else…" "-I'm fine, Kurt", Blaine cut him off and took his coat. "I better get going now. You have the spare keys, please lock everything up when you leave.", he said because Blaine's parents were on a business trip and the two boys were the only ones at Blaine's home. Kurt frowned when he saw Blaine and Sebastian leaving Blaine's property with Sebastian's Porsche. What was that about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Please let me know :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

Sebastian decided to go to Breadstixx with Blaine because it was the only good restaurant in Lima. "In Paris where I spent the summer, there is a five-star restaurant around every corner", the green-eyed boy just explained to Blaine and shook his head. They both ordered spaghetti with meatballs with Sebastian eyeing the dish skeptically. "That's what they call pasta? Stupid Americans. You should go to Europe, they know how to properly prepare an Italian dish", he scoffed. Blaine shrugged. "I think the pasta here is quite good", he said. Sebastian laughed. "Oh, Blaine, you don't know anything about the world out there. You really need an upgrade of your savoir-vivre. You're so naïve, it's endearing", he said and smirked. Blaine frowned. He didn't know whether it was a compliment or an insult. Suddenly, the glass of soda fell down and Blaine got sprayed in the process. Blaine jumped up and alarmingly looked down his now wet clothes. Sebastian amusedly looked to him. "These are just clothes, killer, no need to panic!", he smirked. Blaine shook his head. "Really expensive clothes! I will be right back!", he said and stormed to the next room he could find. He opened the door of the janitor's closet, entered, quickly shut the door and fell to the floor. "Great!", Blaine muttered as he looked down his mint green fishtail. He propped himself up with his elbows and started drying himself with his powers. But nothing happened. Blaine kept on drying his tail, but still nothing. He hissed when he accidently burned one of his scales and hurt himself. Why didn't his legs reappear? What was going on? Suddenly, he saw the doorknob was moving. Blaine's eyes widened. What was he going to do now? The door opened and Blaine steeled himself for the person's reaction. Sebastian's face came into view and he entered. Blaine gaped when Sebastian saw right through him as if he weren't there. "I swear I saw Blaine running into this room. Must have been a mistake", he muttered to himself, went out and closed the door again. Blaine blinked. What the hell was that? Here he was, laying on the floor as a merman and Sebastian didn't even acknowledge him. As if he was…Hold up. Blaine looked down his hand and gasped when he couldn't see it. He somehow turned invisible! Was that another power? Blaine shook his head. He really needed help now, so he retrieved his phone from his blazer and called the first person that came into his mind. "Hello, Blaine! How is the date going?", Kurt asked. "Kurt, something weird happened to me. I got spilled with soda and then I turned to a merman." The other boy laughed. "But that's nothing new, Blaine." "No, you don't understand. I tried to dry myself with my powers, but it doesn't work. I can't change back!" Blaine explained, sounding panicked. "Blaine, I need you to calm down, okay?", Kurt told his friend. "I can't calm down, Kurt! If I hadn't discovered my new ability, Sebastian would have seen me!", Blaine hissed. "Where are you now? I'm coming over and then we will get you out somehow.", Kurt said. "Breadstixx at the janitor's. And thank you, I really owe you.", the curly-haired boy sighed. "That's what friends are for, silly", Kurt laughed and hung up.

After what felt like an eternity to Blaine, the door opened again, and Kurt appeared on the doorway. He quickly shut the door behind him. "Blaine? Are you here?" , Blaine waved his hands and came into view. Kurt's eyes widened. "You can turn invisible? That's amazing!", he called out. Blaine shushed him. "Someone could hear us!", he whispered. "How do we get out without being seen?" "I've parked my car near the back exit. You can just turn invisible and I will somehow carry you to the car?", Kurt suggested. Blaine nodded. "Sounds like a plan. We can drive to my place, nobody's home anyway.", he said. Kurt took Blaine's hands. "I think I have to drag you out; your fin is quite heavy…", he said apologetically. "As long as you get me out of here, I don't care. But we have to hurry, my scales start itching." So Kurt dragged the now invisible Blaine out the door. He was almost at the back exit when someone called out his name. "Gay Face? What are you doing here?", Sebastian, who just left the toilet, asked Kurt. "That is none of your business, Smythe.", Kurt answered sharply. The taller boy eyed Kurt's seemingly weird posture. "Whatever. I don't care anyway. Have you seen Blaine? He just disappeared from our date.", he said, stressing the word date. Kurt rolled his eyes. He really disliked that guy. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen Blaine.", he answered, trying not to sound annoyed. Sebastian nodded. "Alright. I'm going to continue searching him. Have a good evening, Hummel princess". With that, he turned on his heel and walked away. "Oh man, that was close…", Blaine whispered. Kurt snorted. "I don't know why you even like that guy", he muttered. Blaine sighed. "Why do you and Sebastian hate each other?" Kurt shrugged. "Maybe we are just too different. But let's discuss that later when we got you out.", Kurt said and dragged him to the back exit.

The drive to Blaine's home was endlessly long, or so Blaine thought. His completely dry tail started to itch like hell and that didn't feel nice. When they arrived at Blaine's home, Kurt carried him to Blaine's bathroom and put him into the bathtub. Blaine was never so grateful for his spacious bathtub and flicked his tail contentedly when it was finally filled with enough water. Kurt sat down on a chair next to the tub, carefully avoiding the water. "And what are we going to do now?", he asked. Blaine shrugged. "I have no idea. Let's wait and hope for the best", he suggested. Kurt nodded. "It's not like we had another choice anyway.", he said. Both boys were startled by the doorbell ringing. Kurt frowned. "I thought your parents were on a business trip and your brother was in California?", he said. Blaine nodded. "Yes, and they all have their own keys. Who else could it be?" Kurt went downstairs, opened the door and gasped as he came face to face with Sebastian Smythe. "What are you doing here, Hummel?", Sebastian bewilderedly asked. "Blaine gave me his spare key", Kurt simply answered. "Is Blaine here? I couldn't find him at Breadstixx", Sebastian said. "No, he is not here, sorry, Sebastian", Kurt told him. Sebastian cocked his eyebrow. "And why are you here, then?", he asked, skeptical. "Well…I forgot one of my favorite scarves here, so I thought I could search it at Blaine's place. I always hang out at his' and I always leave my stuff here, so I gave it a try", Kurt lied smoothly. Sebastian still looked skeptical but seemed to buy the lie. He sighed. "Well, Blaine isn't here obviously. I will try to call him again. See you around, Hummel." With that, he left the porch, got into his car and left. Kurt relievedly sighed and went back up to the bathroom.

The boys spent the rest of the evening in the bathroom watching musicals on Blaine's iPad. They eventually fell asleep, Kurt on the chair and Blaine in the bathtub. In the morning, Kurt awoke when Blaine shook him. "What is it, Blaine?", he grumbled, still half asleep. "Come on, Kurt, wake up! I changed back!", Blaine said excitedly. Kurt's eyes flew open. He looked up to Blaine who was standing next to him with his legs. "That's great, Blaine!", Kurt beamed. Suddenly, Blaine seemed to remember something. "What am I going to do with Sebastian? I really like him, and I don't want to mess things up", he desperately said. "Just apologize, think of a believable lie and hope for the best", Kurt advised him. Blaine nodded. "Great idea. I don't know what I would do without you. You're the best best friend I ever had.", the curly-haired boy said and squeezed Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled faintly. He should be flattered, he really should. But why did these words hurt so bad instead?

Kurt was standing by his locker, nervously waiting for Blaine. Before school started, Blaine wanted to meet with Sebastian at the Lima Bean and apologize. Kurt sighed. Would it be selfish if he wished Sebastian wouldn't accept the apology? He was pulled out of his reverie when Blaine walked over to him with an unreadable expression on his face. "How did it go?", Kurt immediately asked. Blaine absentmindedly played with his green bow tie. "I told Sebastian I was so nervous on our first date I ran away. Then my phone died, and I couldn't call him back for a while. I apologized ten thousand times." "And what did he say?", Kurt asked. " He told me that he could understand me a little because he was a bit nervous as well. He seemed to buy everything. Sebastian said he really liked me and was ready to take the next step despite the incident of that weekend. He asked whether I wanted to be his boyfriend.", Blaine said. "And? What did you say?", Kurt asked him with eyes wide open. He hoped Blaine wasn't about to answer what he thought it was. "I said yes.", Blaine answered. "I still can't believe it. I'm in a relationship with Sebastian Smythe.", he murmured. Kurt felt faint all of a sudden. "That's amazing, Blaine! You and Sebastian, didn't see that one coming…I hope he makes you happy!", Kurt said earnestly and swallowed the big lump in his throat. 'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry…', he thought to himself. Blaine, oblivious to his friend's unhappiness, beamed. "I'm glad you're supporting our relationship even though you don't really like Sebastian. Thank you for that!", he said happily and hugged Kurt. The other boy just nodded numbly. He had to be strong now.  
When school was over and Kurt was finally at home, he ran upstairs to his room and curled up on his bed, finally allowing the tears to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Klaine-shippers, please don't hate me now, things could still change...  
> Dear Seblaine-shippers, don't count your chickens before they hatch, this is just the beginning...  
> Gosh, I really, really like love-triangles...


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kurt went up to the attic of the Hummel-Hudson house. Their teacher wanted them to prepare a presentation of their ancestors and he needed some information about his mom. He sighed. It's been a long time since his mom died and he missed her every day. Kurt looked over to the box of her belongings. He quickly took it down from the stack of other old things and started rummaging through it. Deep down under her clothes and her cosmetics, he found a book. A book with flowers on the front page. 'Diary of Elizabeth Price', it said. Kurt frowned. Price was his mom's maiden name. He never knew his mom had a diary. Carefully, he lifted the book to his lap and opened the first page. The first entry was on the 21st of July 1988. His mom had been 19 years, only one year older than Kurt. He started reading.

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I don't know what to do. My live just got turned upside down. Luckily, my friends Pam, Alice and Gwen are also in this mess with me. Why did I have to fall down that hole? Why do I have to be so clumsy? "Fate is a nasty bitch", Pam just said, and I have to agree. My life is over now. Humans use water every day at any occasion. It's impossible to not get wet in our society._ **

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. What was his mom talking about? He hoped she wasn't about to say what he thought it was.

**_From now on, every time I touch water, I grow an aquamarine blue fishtail. Can you believe that? My life was already complicated enough, now I'm part fish. My life sucks._ **

Kurt paled. His mom was a mermaid.

Minutes passed and he was still sitting in the attic, staring at his mom's diary. She was a mermaid. Kurt still couldn't believe it. Why didn't she tell him? Why didn't he see her as a mermaid? Now that he thought about it, he had never seen her near water. She was really good at hiding the secret. The boy flicked the pages and startled when a tiny envelope fell out of the book down to the floor. He picked it up and eyed it curiously. "To Kurt" it said. Kurt quickly tore open the envelope and opened the sheet of paper. There was a map with a red cross in the middle. Kurt cocked his eyebrow. Did his mom bury a treasure or something? He quickly got up, left the attic and went back to his room. Then he hid his mom's diary under his mattress, grabbed the keys of his navigator and headed to his car.

The map led him to one of the biggest lakes in Lima. Kurt quickly got out of his car and looked to the map. The cross was in the middle of the lake. Kurt cocked his eyebrow. Was the thing supposed to be in the water? He took off his coat and his sweatshirt, put them into his car and went to another spot of the shore. The lake was deserted, only a few people were sitting on the benches. Kurt quickly went into the water and submerged after his tail appeared. Even though the water temperature was cold, Kurt didn't feel it. The lake was way deeper than he thought. He didn't realize he missed swimming around in the deep, enjoying the peace and calm in the depths of the water. Maybe he could do that more often, even with Blaine if he wasn't busy sticking his tongue down Sebastian Smythe's throat. Kurt sighed. Lately, Blaine was always hanging out with that meerkat face. He missed the times he and Blaine would hang out. Kurt was pulled out of his reverie when he noticed a large, oddly shaped rock at the bottom of the lake. He thought he had seen that exact rock on his map. The young merman swam towards the rock and hovered over it. What was he supposed to do now? Did he have to say "Sesame-open"? Or was there another codeword? Kurt spotted something peeking out from the rock at the bottom. He quickly swam down and pulled it out. It was a box made of wood and he could tell it was really old. Curiously, he opened the box and found another letter put into a sheet protector. Kurt closed the box again and swam back to the surface.

Back in his car, he quickly opened the letter and started reading.

**_My beloved son,_ **

**_I hid the letter in the depths of the lake in case you would need it. If you read it now, then it means that you turned into a merman. I'm so sorry I can't help you through that whole thing anymore. When I was turned into a mermaid, my whole life changed. But not necessarily to the worse, my baby. My friends, who went through the same thing, grew closer to me and we have each other's backs if necessary. Don't be scared of what happened to you. Accept it, or better, love it! I learned to love my new side and then, everything just got easier. I used my powers to help other people and even swam to Hawaii with my best friends Pam, Alice and Gwen. I loved every second of being a mermaid and I want you to do it as well. That new side of me was definitely an enrichment of my life and I never even once regretted I fell down the hole that fateful night. My three best friends promised they will be there for you if you ever need them, now that I unfortunately can't. Please do not hesitate to contact them after you found that letter!_ **

**_I love you so much, baby, and I will never stop loving you, no matter where I may be now._ **

**_XOXOXOXO_ **

**_Mom_ **

Tears fell down the letter. Kurt wiped his tears away with the back of his hands and sobbed. His mom knew he would sooner or later turn into a merman, just like she did. This letter just let him realize he still didn't get over her death. In fact, now that he knew about her being part mermaid, he missed her even more. She could've helped him through the first days. Of course, he had Blaine and he was really grateful for that, but it wasn't quite the same. Blaine was pretty inexperienced himself. Maybe his mom would have more answers for them. Kurt blew his nose and noticed that his mom wrote down some information about her three friends at the bottom of the letter. Kurt took his phone and started typing messages. His mom wanted him to contact these ladies, so he will do as she said. They may not be his mom, but maybe they could help him anyway.

Three days later, Kurt was sitting at a table at the Lima Bean when three women entered. One was strawberry blonde with pale skin, one was blonde and tanned and the other one was black with dark brown hair. They started smiling as they spotted Kurt and walked over to him. "Kurt! Look at you, you've grown so much!", Gwen, the black woman, smiled. Kurt grimaced "Yes, that happens after some years pass…" Pamela, the blonde, laughed. "And he still can't keep those snarky comments to himself. Some things never change. Sooo…you found out?" Kurt nodded. "Yes, I found mom's letter when I was doing some research for a school project. Why didn't you tell me?" Alice, the redhead, sighed deeply. "What do you think? We couldn't risk it. A little boy can't exactly keep a secret like this to himself. I mean he could just run around and shout: 'Hey, my mom is a mermaid with supernatural abilities, watch out or she will kick your ass with her powers!'" Kurt nodded again. That made sense. "Besides, we knew that you would more or less have a normal life because Burt is a human. I mean we are mermaids and so was Liz, but only part time. As I did some research, I realized that our children won't inherit our genes unless the other partner is half a merperson too. Why bother a normal child with our not-so normal problems? But after some years, Alice and I figured something out.", Gwen said. "And what?", Kurt wanted to know. "A child who had a part mermaid as a parent may be human, but some traces of the mermaid genes remained. Normally, said person doesn't notice, unless he or she is near a moon pool on a full moon. That was the case when you and your friends were hiking on that island during your vacation, wasn't it?" Kurt frowned. "And what do you want to say by that?", he asked, confused. "Well, did you feel a tug towards that moon pool where you changed? Or something like that?", Pamela queried. Kurt thought about that fateful night. "Well…"

_-Flashback-_

_"Kurt? Are you okay? I was worried because you just disappeared!", Blaine, who was standing behind the chestnut-haired boy, asked. Kurt nodded numbly. "I'm fine, I just needed some alone time. I have a headache, I guess it's because of the girl's screaming and the guy's shouting.", he explained. Blaine frowned. "But that's nothing new, your friends are always acting like that. I mean, I think I need to get used to that because the Warblers were never that noisy or overdramatic, but you…I hope you don't get sick during our vacation.", he said worriedly. Kurt shook his head. He wasn't feeling sick. It was something different. He just couldn't put a finger on it. "I won't, I will make sure of that. After that ridiculous midnight hiking, I will have some tea and relax in a bathtub. Maybe I'm going to turn the TV on and watch Project Runway while doing that." Blaine smirked. "Sounds like a plan. But now, we need to get back to the oth-" he yelped when he fell down a hole. Kurt frantically looked down. "Blaine! Blaine, where are you?!" "Down here! I fell down this hole!", Blaine shouted. "Can you climb up here?", Kurt asked. "No way, that's impossible! Go get the others so that they can help me!", Blaine answered. Kurt shook his head. "No, I won't let you alone her-" he yelped when he suddenly fell down. "Ow that hurt! You just fell on top of me!", Blaine groaned. Kurt quickly got off of him. "Sorry, I really didn't see that coming. The ground crumbled and here I am. Great. What are we going to do now?", Kurt asked his friend. Blaine shrugged. "I don't know, but we need to get out of here…Kurt? Where are you now?", Blaine shouted when he realized Kurt wasn't next to him anymore. "Over here! You need to see this!", he shouted from one corner. Blaine followed that voice… and stared into the bluest water he had ever seen. "Whoa…This looks amazing! What is this place?"_ _Blaine said, taken abak. "I don't know…But I think we're in a volcano. I'm sure I read something about a dormant volcano in one of the hotel's pamphlets…"…_

_-End of Flashback-_

"…now that I think about this, it was no coincidence I found the moonpool. I felt drawn to it, I needed to go there so bad, it was almost painful not to be there, hence the headache. Oh my gosh, so this all was my fault?", Kurt said and paled. Gwen shook her head. "None of this is your fault, okay? We shouldn't have changed in the first place!" Kurt paled even more. "No, it is my fault! I feel terrible now! Blaine's life was turned upside down just because he wanted to make sure I was okay-" "-Hello there, Gay Face! Flirting with the elderly now? I didn't know you were so desperate for love! That's a new low on your 'pathetic behavior' list, and that must mean something!", Sebastian cut him off. Pamela glared daggers at him. "Who are you calling elderly, you little, dumb piece of sh-" "Pam! Stop it, will you?", Alice said sternly. "Shut it, Smythe. These are my mom's friends, show them some respect!", Kurt said angrily. Sebastian smirked his infamous signature smirk. "How about you show your wardrobe some respect? Did you steal your clothes from a Puerto Rican pride boat closet? How about you stick to the men section for- Ouch! MY PHONE!" Sebastian dropped his phone which was now emitting sparks. He cursed under his breath, carefully lifted his phone and quickly left the Lima Bean. Gwen was staring at her blond friend. "Pam! Did you just grill this kid's phone?" Pamela smirked. "Serves this little rugrat right. Nobody insults Pamela Jones!" "You did that?", Kurt asked incredulously. "Yeah, Pam can control electricity, that's how she blew up that boy's phone, I can control and grow plants and Gwen can turn liquids into jelly or crystal. What can you do?" "I can freeze things and manipulate water …Why are you looking at me like that?", he asked when the women went silent. "Your mom…she had the same powers as you, she could also create ice...", Gwen explained. "And what about that Blaine kid?", Alice interrupted her. "He can boil liquids and turn invisible." Pamela stomped her feet. "That's unfair! Why do these kids get more than one power?" Gwen frowned. "You see, I did some research about mermaids and genetics. I found out that the kids of mermaids inherited their parent's power, so that's why Kurt maybe has control over ice, just like Elizabeth had. Manipulating water must be his own ability.", she reasoned. "And what about Blaine? Does that mean one of his parents is a merperson?", Kurt wondered. Gwen shook her head. "Not necessarily. Maybe one of Blaine's ancestors was, like his grand parent or his great-great- grandparent." "What's going on in your mind, Kurtie-boy? You look lost somehow.", Pamela said. Kurt sighed. "How could you do that? I mean, hiding your whole other life?", he asked them. "Well, that was easier said than done, to be honest. But we've been mermaids for over twenty years now and I must say, it gets easier. Don't let that other half of yours dominate your life. Try to follow your dreams, _live your life with arms wide open_ , like Natasha Bedingfield said. We do and we are even successful! I mean I'm a school counselor now and I love my job, Pam over here is the boss of a successful advertising firm, Gwen is one of the best doctors the world has ever seen, and your mom was a great teacher.", Alice explained. "Just because you have on foot on land and one fin the sea, it doesn't mean that you can't live your dreams. Don't be afraid, okay? And if you and your friend ever need help, you have our numbers. We are only one call away, remember that.", Gwen winked. "Elizabeth helped us out more often than I can even count, the least we could do to thank her for that is to be there for you if you ever need us!", Pamela smiled. Kurt was at a loss of words. He always thought he and Blaine needed to discover everything alone. Now that he knew there were people that could actually help him deal with his new situation, he was utterly relieved. "I don't know what to say. Thank you for that. And for everything you have done for mom.", he finally said. Alice smiled warmly. "No need to thank us for that, sweetie. Elizabeth would have done the same for us if one of us was in the same situation." She sighed. "One day, my son and my daughter will be in the same situation as you. I have to tell them eventually as soon as they will feel the call of the moonpool. They are too young now, but you know, time flies. Before I can blink, their lives will be turned upside down… ", she sighed. Kurt grimaced. "Tell me about it", he muttered. Gwen checked her watch. "We need to get going now, catch our flights. Tell Burt we said hi! And we are sorry we couldn't make it to his wedding!" Kurt suddenly remembered something. "Wait, one more question concerning my dad: Did he know about mom being a mermaid?" Pamela laughed. "What do you think, Kurt? Elizabeth couldn't keep it a secret anymore after they married, she was always a terrible liar. But if you want to wait until you tell him the truth, that's okay. Just tell him whenever you feel ready." Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "I can't exactly tell dad now, there is so much going on with him being a congressman and the heart attack one year ago… I think he couldn't handle that additional stress factor!" Alice nodded. "If you say so…just tell him when the timing is right. Your father is a good man, he didn't even freak out after Elizabeth told him!", she smiled. Pamela got up. "But now, we really have to get going, the clock is ticking!" The women each hugged Kurt. "Goodbye Kurt! And don't forget to contact us whenever you need us!", Pamela said before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I was to lazy to think of own OC's, I've borrowed some characters from the Alice book-series, turned them into mermaids and turned Elizabeth Price into Kurt's mom. No need to know them either, don't worry ;) Please tell me what you think xD


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The following day, Kurt decided to show Blaine the spot where he found his mom's message. Blaine surprisingly was free for the afternoon, and after glee, they were driving to the lake with Kurt's navigator, neither of them saying a word. "Kurt? Is everything okay? Are you mad at me for some reason?", Blaine finally asked, nervously fiddling with his seatbelt. Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, why should I be mad?", he asked, slightly irritated. Blaine, ignoring that, shrugged. "I don't know. Could it be you are mad because I spent a lot of time with Sebastian lately?", he tentatively asked. Kurt didn't answer. The other merman sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if that's the case. But the relationship with Sebastian is so… new and we need to get to know each other better. If I neglected our friendship while doing that, then I'm really, really sorry, I won't do that again. You are my best friend and you will always be an important part of my life, okay?", Blaine said. Kurt nodded, while stopping the car at the parking of the lake. After he shut off the motor, the dark-haired boy held out his hand. "Are we good?", he nervously asked. Kurt rolled his eyes, then accepted his hand. "Of course we are, silly", he then answered. Blaine relievedly sighed. Kurt then put off his jacket and got out of the car. Blaine followed suit and they went to a secluded area of the lake before the waddled into the water. Underwater, Kurt tried to remember where he found the wooden box. The lake was larger and deeper than it looked from the outside and became darker the more they neared the ground of the lake. Finally, Kurt found the rock and made a sign to Blaine. However, Blaine seemed to notice something else. He swam around the rock and pointed at the back of it. Kurt confusedly furrowed his eyebrows. Did his friend find something else? He flicked his blue tail and followed the other merman. There was a bigger hole on the other side of the rock, and Kurt thought he had seen Blaine's mint green fin disappearing in it. He shrugged and followed him. The hole led to a small underwater tunnel which became brighter the further they swam. After some time, the boys could see light and a surface. Kurt and Blaine swam to the surface…and gasped when they surfaced in a large moonpool. "Did you know there was a moonpool here in Lima?", Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head. "My mom never mentioned anything like that in her diary or her letter, neither did her friends...", he said and swam to the edge. He looked up to the sky above them. The moonpool was hidden in a cave which had no ceiling. They could already see the moon pass by. Suddenly, the water began bubbling. The boy's eyes widened. "Do you remember when that happened in Venice?", Blaine asked. "How could I ever forget that?", Kurt laughed. That event changed their lives forever and they didn't even notice back then. As the bubbles floated in the air, Kurt could already feel the energy of the moonpool flowing into his body. It felt weird, but he actually liked it. He looked over to Blaine who had closed his eyes, seemingly enjoying it as well. That's the last thing both of them remembered before everythink went black all of a sudden.

The alarm woke Kurt up and he groaned. The clock read 5 am. He had to get up that early or else, he could forget his skin care routine. The boy threw back his blanket and got up. He quickly took a bath, brushed his teeth without getting wet and started his moisturizing routine. Two hours later, his face was finally dry and moisturized and his tail vanished. He got up, went down to the kitchen and met his still drowsy stepbrother. "Morning, Finn!", Kurt greeted him. Finn only grumbled in response. Kurt shook his head. His brother had never been a morning person. He glanced at the glass of orange juice Finn was holding and smirked slightly. Maybe he could help his brother wake up. The boy lifted his hand in the direction of the other boy's glass. However, instead of getting splashed by the juice, a strong gust of wind threw Finn to the floor. The quarterback cursed loudly as he spotted the broken glass on the floor. "Finn, language!", Burt shouted from the living room. Kurt stared at his hands as if they belonged to someone else. What was that? Did he do that? He took his bag and quickly left the house before Finn could suspect him to be responsible for his little accident.

After getting up, Blaine went down to the kitchen and made some Spanish homework. He made himself some pop tarts and turned around, hitting his cup of coffee with his elbow in the process. The brown liquid spilled over his homework and he cursed loudly. What was he going to do now? He couldn't save his homework anymore. Unless…Blaine smiled to himself. He could try to dry he paper, right? So, he balled his fist and held it over the college block. Suddenly, the block burst into flames. Blaine yelped, sprinted to the fire-extinguisher and put out the flames. He put down the item and stared at his now wet college block. "Blaine! What happened?", Pam Anderson shouted from her room. "Nothing, mom! I just got startled, that's all!", he answered back. The boy quickly threw his college block into the trash and moped the mess up with a cloth. Normally, he would have used his powers to dry everything, but he was too afraid of what he was now capable to do. After he was done, he retrieved his phone from his pocket and texted Kurt.

_Blaine: We need to talk. Something weird happened to me_

_Kurt: Same here. Meet me at the Lima Bean in ten_

Blaine took his bag and car keys, quickly said goodbye to his mother and rushed out the door.

"…and then I accidently burned down my homework!", Blaine told Kurt. The boys sat at their usual table at the Lima Bean with their coffees. The chestnut-haired boy frowned and sipped his Grande Non-Fat Mocha. " I think I can control the wind now. When I wanted to splash Finn, I threw him to the ground instead. Thank god Finn is too dumb to do the math.", Kurt sighed. "But why did our powers change?", Blaine wondered. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you remember what happened after the bubbling yesterday in the moonpool stopped?", he asked. Blaine shook his head. "I honestly don't. I only remembered I felt stronger when we were in the moonpool yesterday when the full moon passed by." Kurt's eyes widened. "Hold up…Wasn't there a full moon when we were in the moon pool in Venice?", he asked. Blaine nodded. "Yes, that's right! But how…" "-Blaine! Why didn't you tell me you would be here to grab coffee?", Sebastian, who just appeared, interrupted his boyfriend and kissed him on his cheek. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do you live at this place or something? Why are you always here?", he asked, annoyed. Sebastian ignored him. "Are you free this afternoon, killer? We could hang out.", he said and winked flirtatiously. Blaine looked over to Kurt, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sebastian, but I'm busy. But we could hang out tomorrow", he suggested. Sebastian smirk was forced. "No problem, baby. You can make up to me next time. I will think of something!", he purred. Kurt felt like he could throw up any second. Blaine on the other side, apparently oblivious to the sexual innuendo, smiled innocently. "Sure, Seb. Well, Kurt and I need to get going now, school starts in a few minutes. I will text you!" He quickly pecked his boyfriend and left the coffee shop with Kurt in tow. Once outside, the chestnut-haired boy groaned. "Your boyfriend is unbearable!", Kurt complained. Blaine sighed deeply. "Kurt, please, you two are two of the most important men in my life. Please try to be friendly to each other, okay?", he pleaded. Kurt groaned again. "I will try", he finally grumbled. Blaine happily hugged the other boy. "Thank you! You don't know how much that means to me", he relievedly sighed. The boys parted ways when they went to their respective cars and drove away. Sebastian, who was watching the whole scene from inside, didn't look thrilled. "You will never get Blaine, Gay Face. Never. You want to fight over him? Good, the fight is on", he growled.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite chapter so far. I really enjoyed writing that one!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The day started off like any other day. Rachel's dads were absent for the weekend, so she invited Kurt and Mercedes to a sleepover at her place. "This is going to be a lot of fun!", Rachel squealed delightedly. "We can make a musical marathon and try out hairdos and…" At this moment, Mr. Schue entered the choir room with a high stack of sheets of music and Rachel quickly shut her mouth. Blaine leaned to Kurt. "Today is going to be a full moon. Do I need to remind you what happened two months ago on a full moon? I couldn't change back. And last month, our powers changed. I think we better beware of full moons from now on. Cancel that sleepover!", he whispered. Kurt shook his head. "It's just one sleepover, Blaine. I will be fine.", he assured his best friend. However, Blaine still looked doubtful.

After rehearsal, Mercedes and Kurt headed to Rachel's place. First, they ordered pizza. As usual, Mercedes and Rachel were fighting over the topping (pepperoni vs vegetables) and Kurt suggested to order a pizza which was half pepperoni and half vegetarian (like he always did). When the doorbell rang, Kurt went to answer the door and to take the pizza (They already payed online). However, Kurt froze when he noticed the full moon behind the pizza guy. He just stared. Was the moon always like that? So big? And beautiful? And…"Kurt? Kurt!" Kurt snapped out of his state of trance. He blinked. "What is it, Rachel?", he asked. "The pizza guy is long gone, but you are standing here staring at the sky for minutes. Are you okay?", she asked. Kurt nodded numbly. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's go." Rachel cocked one eyebrow but didn't comment. While eating they watched movies nonstop. After their fourth movie, Mercedes got up. "How about karaoke? I really feel like singing now!", she said. The other two nodded enthusiastically and went down Rachel's basement. Before they started to sing, Rachel insisted to do some warmups for their voices by singing some scales. Mercedes groaned. "Hell to the no! That's really not necessary", she said. "Before you start jogging you also do some stretch exercises, right? We have to treat our voices with respect. If we want to sing, we have to do it the right way", Rachel insisted. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Let's just get over with it, okay?", he moaned. Rachel clapped her hands. "Kurt, you start. C-major scale, okay?" Kurt nodded and started singing. He sang a lot, but this time, he felt like something was off. However, he couldn't quite put a finger on it. After he stopped singing, he noticed both, Mercedes and Rachel staring at him. "What? It was just a scale. Nothing special.", he shrugged. Rachel smiled broadly. "But that was perfect! You are perfect!", she exclaimed. Kurt cocked his head to the side. Rachel Berry was making him a compliment? Was she high? Or did she once again get drunk with the alcohol of her dads? He turned to Mercedes, but just like Rachel, she was beaming at him in a weird way. "Mercedes? Do you know why Rachel acts that weird?", Kurt asked his other friend. "Because you are gorgeous. And gosh your eyes, they are sooo blue!", Mercedes gushed. The two girls were taking a step forwards and Kurt stepped back. "Guys? Are you okay?", he asked irritated. "More than okay because you are here. Come to me, Kurtie", Rachel purred. Kurt retreated, but the girls cornered him. "You two are aware that I'm gay?", he said. Mercedes scoffed. "That's what they all say. Don't try to fool us, white boy." Kurt turned to her. "I thought you liked Sam. Or Shane, or… I don't know, anyone but me!" Mercedes shrugged. "I think I'm over Sam and Shane. After you blinked with that sexy blue eyes of yours…" Kurt quickly turned to Rachel. "And you are in a relationship with my brother, do I need to remind you of that? How would it look if there was something going on between the two of us?", he said frantically. Rachel looked unimpressed. "Finn is so immature and simple-minded. But you, on the other hand…", she said flirtatiously. Mercedes glared at her. "Forget it. He is mine! Unless…How about a threesome?", she suggested. Rachel frowned, but after a while, her whole face lit up. "Yes, why not? Then we can split him up!", she beamed as if they were talking about a treat. Kurt felt like he could throw up any second. The girls got him cornered now, there was only a table behind him. "Why are you not smiling, Kurt? This is going to be a lot of fun!", Rachel squealed. Kurt wanted to back away but hit the glass of water instead and got his back wet. Kurt's eyes widened. What was he going to do now? He couldn't turn into a merman in front of Rachel and Mercedes. There was only one way out now. "Look, guys, I'm really sorry about that." The girls looked confused. "What are you talk…" Mercedes never finished her sentence as Kurt lifted both his hands and a strong gust of wind threw them back right on the couch at the other end of the basement. Kurt sprinted to the door, threw it open and ran up the stairs right to the next bathroom. He locked the door and even froze it, just in case, before his legs gave in and he fell to the floor. The girls were crazy. But why? What happened? Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket of his cardigan (Thank god he didn't believe in he didn't keep it in his pants) and dialed Blaine's number. "Yes? Why are you calling, it's 1:30 in the morning", Blaine said. "Don't tell me you are sleeping, Blaine. I know you are up playing video games", Kurt smirked. "Alright, you caught me. But it's Friday night, okay technically Saturday morning, but let's not dwell on that." "Look, I need you to come over!", Kurt said hastily. "Why?", Blaine asked. "As you know, I'm at Rachel's, but her and Mercedes are acting strange. I think it has something to do with my powers.", Kurt whispered into the phone, as he heard the girls approaching. He nervously flicked his fin. "What do you mean by that? Did you get a new power?", Blaine asked. "I really don't know. But please come over as fast as possible, okay?", Kurt pleaded. Blaine sighed. "Okay, I'm on my way to the car. See you in fifteen."

Kurt opened the door when Blaine arrived and threw himself into his arms. "I'm so glad you made it!", he said, relieved. Blaine looked around. "Where are the girls?", he asked. Kurt bashfully looked to the floor. "I lured them to Rachel's room, closed the door and then froze it. I didn't know what else to do", he admitted. Blaine unsuccessfully tried to stifle his laughter, but when he saw how serious Kurt looked, he cleared his throat. "What are we going to do now?", Kurt asked. Blaine pointed to his laptop. " We are doing some research now."

" _In Greek mythology, the Sirens were dangerous creatures, who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and singing voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. Originally, Sirens were shown to be male or female, but the male Siren disappeared around fifth century BC._ ", Blaine read out loud from Wikipedia. Kurt sighed. "So I'm a male siren now? My powers are supposed to kill people?", he said frantically. Blaine shook his head. "Don't let your powers define you. Only you decide whether they are good or bad, right?" Kurt nodded slowly. "And what are we going to do about the girls? I used my powers in front of them!", Kurt said exasperatedly. Blaine started grinning. "I have an idea."

Mercedes and Rachel squealed excitedly when Kurt entered Rachel's room. "Kurt! You're back! Can we make out?", Rachel begged. Kurt shook his head. "Better: I will sing something to you!", he suggested. The girls nodded eagerly. Kurt opened his mouth and started singing.

Hush now, my story

Close your eyes and sleep

Waltzing the waves

Diving in the deep

Stars are shining bright

The wind is on the rise

Whispering words

Of long-lost lullabies

Oh won't you come with me

Where the moon is made of gold

And in the morning sun

We'll be sailing

Oh won't you come with me

Where the ocean meets the sky

And as the clouds roll by

We'll sing the song of the sea

I had a dream last night

And heard the sweetest sound

I saw a great white light

And dancers in the round

Castles in the sand

Cradles in the trees

Don't cry, I'll see you by and by

Oh won't you come with me

Where the moon is made of gold

And in the morning sun

We'll be sailing

Oh won't you come with me

Where the ocean meets the sky

And as the clouds roll by

We'll sing the song of the sea

Kurt looked up. The girls were curled up on Rachel's bed, fast asleep. " I can't believe this actually worked", he said, stunned. The boys had found the lullaby online some minutes ago. Blaine appeared on the doorway and smiled. "Sirens used to lull mariners to sleep with their voices. " His eyebrows furrowed. "However, they also killed them afterwards. Well… Let's cover the tracks instead…", he laughed. Kurt quickly nodded.

The boys gladly discovered that Kurt's powers were gone after he accidently sang to himself during dinner with his family the next day and nothing happened. Blaine reasoned that it had something to do with the full moon and Kurt agreed. However, they still didn't know what they would do about the girls' memories. On Monday in school, Kurt was about to put things in his locker when Mercedes and Rachel cornered him. "Kurt, you see, we kind of have a blackout. We don't remember what happened the night between Friday and Saturday! We only remember eating pizza and watching movies, but everything after that is just…gone", Rachel explained. "Like it was erased out of our memories. First, we thought it was because of alcohol but the blackout can't be the consequence of drinking too much alcohol. We didn't drink because we weren't hungover or something the next day. Do you know what happened?", Mercedes asked. Kurt paled. "Sorry, I have no idea", he lied and quickly closed his locker. "I need to go now. See you in glee!", he said and rushed away. The girls were looking after him with confused expressions on their faces. "Well, that was weird.", Rachel commented. Mercedes hummed in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Kurt sang to the girls: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5P2-9YY7qU
> 
> I've now finished the story before college starts again and I will try to upload the rest of the chapters asap ;)  
> Anyway, please comment or like this story!


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be more about Sebastian. Enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Sebastian Smythe's life was seemingly perfect: His parents were super rich so he could always afford the most expensive cars or clothes, he was a straight A student, he was leader and soloist of the Warblers, the rock stars at Dalton and he had a perfect boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, a legend among the Warblers. However, he wasn't happy. He was really upset to be honest. He knew that Blaine was hiding something from him, but he didn't know what it was. Even worse news: Gay Face seemed to be part of that secret or at least knew more than he did. Sebastian groaned in frustration. He was sitting at his desk in his room and supposed to do homework. Thanks to his high IQ, he was already done and was staring at his book instead. What did those two boys hide? He had to find out or else he could lose Blaine to Kurt Hummel, his arch nemesis. "Sebastian, darling?", Mrs. Smythe knocked on her son's door. "What is it?", Sebastian grumbled. "This weekend, we are going to visit grandma. Be a nice boy and search through her things what we could bring to her.", she said. "But I have to do homework!", Sebastian complained. Mrs. Smythe laughed softly. "Don't try to fool me, son. I know you're already done.", she said and walked away. Sebastian groaned. His mother knew him too well. He got up and went to the basement right to his grandma's things. His grandmother died when he was eleven years old. Sebastian wasn't that sad because he never really knew her anyway. Grandmother was always acting so…weird and mysterious. Mom always wanted to lay some of her belongings to her grave to honor her. Sebastian kneeled down next to the box and rummaged through her things. He stopped when he saw a shiny box inside. Sebastian frowned. He never remembered that box. He laid the item on his lap and tried to open it, but in vain. However, he spotted an oddly shaped keyhole on the box. Where had he seen a key like that? Suddenly, he remembered. Sebastian quickly got up, left the basement and then the mansion and ran straight to his Porsche.

His assumption led him straight to the cemetery where his grandmother was buried. Sebastian quickly parked his Porsche, got out and went to her tombstone.

_Nora Iris Smythe, née Garrick_

_Beloved mother and wife_

_1924-2006_

it said. Sebastian lifted the flowers. He had to dig a little with his fingers, but finally, he found the key. Sebastian frowned. Back then, when his grandmother was buried, he saw some mysterious women hiding the key. But why? He turned the key in his hands, put the flowers back and returned to his car. Inside the car, he opened the box. The box contained some old letters and pictures. Sebastian glanced at the first picture…and gaped. There at the picture was none other than his grandmother…with a fishtail.

All Sebastian could do was gape. Was that picture fake? He rummaged through the other items and saw a sketch. A sketch of a lime-green fishtail and details about the length and the width. Unfortunately, the paper was yellowed, and he couldn't read it anymore. He looked at the other items and spotted more photos of his younger grandmother as a part fish while swimming in the sea. He even found a dry, lime-colored, shiny fish scale. Sebastian turned the scale in his hands. He couldn't quite believe it. His grandmother had been a real mermaid! The green-eyed boy grinned. He couldn't wait to tell Blaine about that. Sebastian frowned. Blaine would never believe him. He had to find a cast iron proof first before he told his boyfriend about his discovery. Or anyone.

The following weeks, Sebastian did some research and even cancelled some dates with Blaine. He rummaged through his grandmothers' old things and interrogated friends of hers. But nobody seemed to know anything. Sebastian sighed while he was sitting at his desk, looking at Nora Smythe's belongings. In her notes, she was always talking about the big lake in Lima. She never even mentioned how she became a mermaid in the first place, just that one had to be "in the right place at the right time". Sebastian got up and once again went to his car. Maybe he would find answers at that lake his grandmother kept talking about.

He parked his car at the parking and got out. It was slowly getting dark, but Sebastian needed to find out whether that damn lake was somehow important for his researches. He took his torch and went to the deserted forest near the sea, following a tiny river. Sebastian stopped when he saw an odd hole on the floor. He shone down with his torch and discovered a small tunnel. The green-eyed boy sat down and jumped down the hole. He frowned when he landed on sand. How was that even possible? Sebastian took his torch, followed the tunnel… and gasped when he spotted a lake of sorts, its water was shining blue. Sebastian quickly retrieved the sketches of his grandmother and found a drawing of that weird lake. He gasped. His grandmother had been there? Sebastian startled when he saw two silhouettes underwater that were about to surface. What was that? He quickly hid behind the corner before those figures surfaced, just in case. "I was first to arrive here!" Sebastian almost fell out of his hiding place when he recognized that voice. Blaine? What was he doing there? "Not even in your dreams, Anderson!", another, higher voice answered with sass. Sebastian's mouth flew open. Gay Face? What was Blaine doing there with Gay Face? Why were they swimming when it was that cold outside? Did they have a death wish? Sebastian carefully peeked around the corner. His eyes almost popped out of his sockets. Right there in the water were his boyfriend and princess Hummel, but they were not human. The lower half of their bodies were fishtails. Sebastian disbelievingly looked down Kurt's bright blue and Blaine's mint green tail. Where his eyes playing a trick on him? Kurt flicked his tailfin. "Blaine, we really need to get going now! I promised Mercedes and Rachel to go watch _Hair_ with them", he said. Blaine nodded. "But be careful with your voice now, okay? You know that the full moon turns you into a siren, right?", he warned his friend. Sebastian cocked his eyebrows. What were they talking about? "Yes, yes, no singing along, no humming, no nothing, I get it. But let's going now, I don't want to be late!", Hummel said and dipped into the water without even taking a breath. Blaine grinned to himself and followed suit. After both of them were gone, Sebastian left his hide out, went to the edge of the lake, and stared down the water. He still couldn't believe it. Blaine and that Hummel princess were part fish! What the actual fuck?! He was pulled out of his thoughts when the water suddenly started bubbling. On top of that, bubbles floated to the sky. Sebastian gaped at the spectacle. What the hell? He carefully kneeled down and touched the water. It felt a little bit warmer, but that was all. Nothing special. Sebastian was a bit disappointed. He got up, took his torch and left that weird place. He really needed to sleep over it. Maybe, he hoped, it was just a dream because there was no way Gay Face and Blaine were mythical creatures.

The next day, Sebastian got out of bed and yawned. Thank god it was Saturday and he could sleep in. He went to his own en-suite bathroom and opened the faucet of his whirlpool. After there was enough water in there, he went in and enjoyed the warmth of the water. Suddenly, he felt a weird sensation in his whole body and the water around him bubbled. Sebastian frowned. He didn't remember turning the massage-function of his whirlpool on. The bubbling ceased and Sebastian lifted his oddly feeling legs out of the water. However, a lime green fin came into view instead. The green-eyed boy stared at his tail in shock. How the hell was that possible? Suddenly, the sentence of his grandmother echoed in his mind. _Be in the right place at the right time._ Sebastian started smirking to himself. "Thanks for your hint, grandmother", he murmured and flicked his new fin. After bathing, he dried his tail with his hairdryer (His grandmother's idea as he read in her notes. God bless her), got up and left his mansion. Time to pay the moonpool another visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Didn't see that one coming, did you? Please like, comment or whatever ;)


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kurt got out of his navigator and looked to the lake. He loved swimming out there for a reason, especially in the morning. He quickly took his coat and shirt off and jumped in. By now, he was used to the feeling how his legs molded to a tail. Kurt was about to swim to his rock when he saw the end of a lime tailfin disappearing between some kelp. Kurt frowned. He had only seen a fin like that on him or on Blaine. Was there another merperson around? The young merman flicked his blue tail and swam to the kelp. His eyes widened when he came face to face with Sebastian Smythe who was smirking at him. All Kurt could do was stare. He looked from Sebastian's face down the tail and back to his face again. How the hell was that possible? He was sure he had seen Smythe many times touching water without even blinking. Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and quickly swam to the surface with Sebastian following. "Surprise, surprise, Gay Face!", Meerkat grinned. "How…What…When…" Kurt wasn't able to form proper sentences. He was speechless. "I will answer all of your questions, sugar plum fairy, don't worry. But I think we should inform Blaine about that, right?", Sebastian said. Kurt stared at him. "You know about Blaine?", he asked incredulously. "Since when?" The other merman just laughed. "I'm not that dumb, Hummel. I have an IQ of 125, I could do the math. How about we go out of the water and have a talk?", he suggested. Kurt nodded numbly.

After Kurt sent a text to Blaine, the dark-haired boy drove to the lake and was surprised to spot his boyfriend next to his best friend. Blaine cocked his right eyebrow. "What is it, guys? Why are you standing there without killing each other? That is kind of scaring me." "Blaine, something drastic happened. Look, don't freak out about what I'm going to tell you because it…" "-I'm a merman", Sebastian interrupted Kurt. "Gosh, Gay Face, do you always have to beat around the bush?", he smirked. Blaine paled. "Wait what? What did you just say?", he stammered. "Why Kurt always has to beat around…" "-No, not that. You are a merman? How?", Blaine asked. Sebastian shrugged. "Apparently, my grandma was a mermaid too. She left some clues behind, I found them and pieced them together. Yesterday, I solved the last mystery", he said proudly and linked arms with Kurt and Blaine. "Isn't that great? Now, I found out what you were hiding all the time, killer. We are like the three mosquitoes or something!", he smirked. "Musketeers", Kurt corrected him and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Gay Face. Now, we all share the same secret and you don't have to hide from me anymore, Blaine.", Sebastian smirked. Kurt frowned. For a reason, he didn't like how things turned out.

"So we all have powers? Grandmother didn't mention anything like that in her notes.", Sebastian frowned. The three boys were now seated at the Lima Bean, sipping their respective coffees. Kurt lifted his hands and froze Sebastian's coffee cup. "What the heck?!", Sebastian exclaimed. Blaine balled his hand and the ice melted within seconds. "Whoa! You all have your own power?", Sebastian gaped. Blaine nodded. "Actually, Kurt and I have two powers. He can freeze things and manipulate water and I can turn invisible and boil things", he explained. Sebastian cocked his eyebrows. "And what can I do?", he wanted to know. "We don't know it yet. Kurt and I accidentally found out what we were able to do.", Blaine explained. Sebastian lifted his hands and held them in front of the cup. Nothing happened. He repeatedly tried again, but in vain. Kurt snorted with laugher and Blaine elbowed him. Really hard. "Kurt be nice!", he hissed. Kurt rubbed his aching ribs. "Sorry…", he mumbled. Blaine turned to his boyfriend. "Don't be disappointed, Seb. We will find out which powers you have.", he said and reassuringly rubbed Sebastian's back. Sebastian smirked. "Yes, we will. Sooner or later we will find out what I'm able to do".

Sebastian sat at his desk; a cup of water was standing in front of him. Some hours ago, he went swimming with Gay Face and Blaine. He really enjoyed speeding through the water like that and it was even more fun with the other two. They swam to the moon pool and stayed there for a long time. Blaine explained that the energy of the moon pool was good for them and even better when the full moon shone down to them, which was only once per month. Sebastian frowned. Now he understood why the boys were hanging out together a lot. Sharing a secret like that made them grow closer to each other. Maybe Sebastian had mistaken that for affection. Maybe there was nothing but a platonic friendship between those two. Maybe he had nothing to worry about. The green-eyed boy leaned back on his chair, thinking. The way Gay Face was looking at Blaine was more than platonic. Hummel liked his boyfriend far more than that, of that he was sure. He absentmindedly wanted to grab his cup, but it moved away from him. Sebastian's eyes widened. He repeated the movement, and the cup fell down, right on Sebastian's foot. He cursed before he fell down his chair and grew a tail. "Sebastian? Everything okay in there?", his mom asked, knocking on his door. Sebastian panicked. His mom couldn't see him like that. "Yes! But don't come in!", he shouted. The merman put his hands on his tail and yelped when steam rolled off his tail. What was that? Sebastian balled his fists and his tail continued to get dryer. "That's it! I'm coming in!" Mrs. Smythe opened the door and looked over to her son who was sitting at his desk, doing homework. "Why were you yelling?", she asked. "I couldn't solve that equation. Man, I hate calculus!", Sebastian lied. Mrs. Smythe laughed. "But next time, don't shout like that, okay? And you need to open your windows, your room is pretty hot", she remarked before leaving. The boy grinned to himself and looked at his hands. "Looks like I've discovered my powers!".

"What is it, Smythe? Why do you want to you meet us here at the lake?", Kurt asked, rolling his eyes. Blaine sighed. He had begged both, his boyfriend and his best friend, for a truce between the two of them because of what happened. Kurt was trying, but he was still annoyed by the other boy. Blaine hoped that the two of them would be friends one day, then they could hang out together more often. Currently, the three mermen were standing by the shore in a secluded area of the lake. "I've found out what I can do!", Sebastian said. Kurt sighed. "Let's get over with it, I want to go to the movies with the girls". Sebastian lifted his hand and the water in the lake started moving. A giant bubble was lifted out of the water. Kurt gaped. "But…that's my power!", he stammered. Sebastian shushed him. With his other hand, he froze the bubble. Kurt's eyes widened even more. "But…" "Wait for it!", Sebastian said, smirking. He balled his hand to a fist, the ice melted, and the water fell back to the lake. Kurt gaped at him. "How…" "Wait. For. It!", Sebastian said excitedly. He waved his hand, turned his whole body into water and disappeared from sight. After a while, he reappeared again. The two boys were just staring at him. "That's awesome, isn't it? I have all of your powers!", Sebastian smirked. Kurt and Blaine exchanged worried glances. What was going on? Why was Sebastian in possession of all their abilities?


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kurt was sitting at the Lima Bean, absentmindedly sipping his coffee. There was so much happening lately: Not only the appearance of Sebastian's multiple powers, but also his letter from NYADA, Finn proposing to Rachel, Karofsky's suicide attempt… Kurt frowned. He was still blaming himself because he not only turned down Dave after he found out he was his secret admirer, but also repeatedly ignored the other boy's phone calls. Kurt had told Dave he was not over his crush of another person, that's why he couldn't date him right now. The blue-eyed boy sighed. Although months had passed, his heart was still broken. Would it ever stop hurting? Kurt got up and threw his cup into the trash. He had lost his appetite. Maybe he should go home and do some homework instead of pitying himself. Kurt went to the back exit, opened the door- and startled when he saw two boys kissing passionately. But not just any boys. Those boys were none other than Sebastian Smythe and David Karofsky.

All Kurt could do was stare. He quickly hid behind the door when David pulled away. "I thought you were Blaine's boyfriend", Dave said. Sebastian smirked. "Yeah, yeah, but I will break up with him, I promise. You are my number one", he assured the other boy. Karofsky nodded. "Well, I hope so", he smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. Kurt wanted to throw up. What was Smythe thinking? He was in a relationship with Blaine, a great person, and was cheating on him? The chestnut-haired boy was so furious he didn't realize the boys parting ways and getting into their respective cars. Kurt snapped out of his angry thoughts, headed to his Navigator and followed Sebastian's Porsche all the way to Westerville.

He parked a mile away from Sebastian's mansion and angrily went to the other boy's porch. Sebastian was standing next to the door typing texts into his iPhone. "How dare you, Meerkat?!", Kurt yelled. The green-eyed boy startled when he heard Kurt's voice. However, he started smirking when he saw Kurt. "Gay Face! Are you following me to my home now? Did you miss me that much?", he jokingly asked. "I saw you and David Karofsky. You kissed him! Don't even try to deny it", Kurt snapped exasperatedly. Sebastian shrugged. "Why should I deny it? Dave is a great kisser and we both quite enjoyed it!" Kurt visibly fumed. " I can't believe you kissed Dave on purpose! You totally cheated on Blaine, you know that, right?" Sebastian, on the other hand, continued smirking. "Oh, shut up, sugar plum fairy. I'm a big boy. I can do what I want and kiss who I want to, do you understand?", he said. Kurt snorted. "Someone like you doesn't deserve a kind person like Blaine!", he spat and followed Sebastian to his backyard. He eyed the gigantic swimming pool in the garden. The Smythes must have a fortune. Sebastian indifferently cocked his eyebrow. "And you do? You know, you're not as innocent as everyone might think, Gay Face. As I recall, you're the one who dragged Blaine to the moonpool that fateful night. Oh, don't look shocked, I overheard that conversation with you and those Golden Girls. I didn't get what you were talking about, but now, I do. You were the one who changed Blaine's live and I bet you didn't even tell him, right? I thought you and Blaine were Besties after all. BFFs who told each other every little thing. Well, guess who will tell him first? Yes, that's right, this guy here…unless…you keep that detail about me and Karofsky kissing to yourself, that guy will ruin my reputation if this affair - " "- Hold up, you and Dave have an affair?!", Kurt interrupted Sebastian. He thought that this kiss was the only one, but a whole affair? An entirely different matter! Sebastian smiled. " After you little princess decided he was not good enough for you, he tried to off himself, remember? Well, Karofsky and I had a little backstory, so I went to the hospital to apologize. We talked a little, I invited him for coffee and then, one think led to another… Why am I telling you this?", he asked, and his dreamy expression vanished and was replaced by a smirk, which made Kurt want to throw up. "And to answer your question: No, we officially DON'T have an affair, we never had, understood? Or should I tell Blainers about your little secret?", Sebastian asked evilly. "Don't even think about it, Smythe!", Kurt glared. "So we have a deal? Great!", the Warbler said, looking satisfied. Kurt shook his head. "I told you and I will say it again: A bitch like you doesn't deserve Blaine.", he scoffed. "And a princess like you doesn't deserve powers! You know, Blaine and I were like: 'That's awesome, we have powers and can explore two thirds of the world!' And you were all whiny and complaining about shit like your delicate skin! You know, I even have more powers than you will ever have, there must be a reason why.", Sebastian retorted. Kurt glared daggers at him. "I hate you; you know that?", he snapped. Sebastian rolled his eyes, then lifted his hands. Kurt felt himself being lifted off of the ground by the wind and within seconds, he was hovering seven feet over the ground. "Let me down, Sebastian!", he screamed anxiously. Sebastian laughed cruelly. " How about a swim, Gay Face?", he asked innocently and looked over to his pool. Kurt followed his glance and paled as realization dawned on him. "Don't even think about it, Meerkat!", he yelled. "To late, Hummel." Sebastian threw Kurt into his pool but didn't notice that Kurt's back of the head banged on the metallic ladder of the pool and Kurt lost consciousness. After the now unmoving boy sank to the ground, Sebastian froze the surface of the water with an extra thick layer of ice and laughed diabolically. "You know, Gay Face, you are lucky that our staff is not working until Monday and my parents are in Singapore for two months. I really tried to be patient with you because you are Blaine's best friend, but I couldn't bear to see your porcelain face anymore. Have fun in there! And just for your information: I hate you even more!" With that, he left his backyard, got into his car and left his mansion's property. In the car, he dialed Blaine's number. "Hey, killer! Do you want to come over? I can pick you up. We can go to my holiday cottage, my parents are not home and my home is too big for two people only", he lied smoothly. He checked his watch: 9 pm. This was going to be a long night. If Blaine refused to have sex with him('again', he groaned inwardly. Why did his boyfriend have to be such a prude?) ,maybe he could call Karofsky afterwards or text him some not so PG-rated messages instead. Sebastian smiled to himself. Damn, he loved his live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the situation is escalating! Stay tuned for the next chapter...


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kurt woke up slowly. Why did it feel like he was floating? He was not in his bed, was he? He didn't remember going to bed. Or driving home. What if…his eyes flew open. His back of the head started hurting like hell. As he looked down his tail, he suddenly remembered everything: Him seeing Sebastian and Dave kissing behind the Lima Bean, then following Meerkat to confront him with what he had done. Sebastian throwing him into the pool. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. How long was he out? He honestly didn't care, now, he needed to get out and do something about his head. He swam to the surface, but realized it was frozen. Even after he tried to break the ice with his hands, it wouldn't even crack. Kurt groaned inwardly. He freaking hated Sebastian! He… Kurt paled when he saw some faint traces of blood in the water. He touched his back of the head and saw blood. Could merpeople bleed to death? He didn't know, but he didn't want to take risks. Kurt untied his favorite Alexander McQueen scarf and tied his head as tight as possible. Now, he had to find a way out of there. Although he thought he heard Sebastian talk about his staff and his folks being absent, he didn't feel comfortable in his pool. Kurt, weakened by his head injury, sank to the ground of the pool and slowly dozed off. He would find a solution. Eventually.

Blaine didn't know why he couldn't quite enjoy the night at Sebastian's. He felt as if something was off, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. After he vainly tried to get some sleep, he eventually gave up and got up, carefully replacing his arm Sebastian was holding on to, with a pillow. Sebastian mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep but didn't wake up. Blaine thought he heard Karofsky's name, but that was impossible, he told himself. He took a cup of orange juice, went out to the porch and sat down on one of the chairs. Although it was only six am, dawn had already broken, and the birds chirped excitedly. Blaine sighed contentedly. However, the silence was disturbed by his phone ringing. He frowned. He already told his parents he would spent the night at his boyfriends' place, who else could it be? 'Kurt', something whispered in the back of his mind, but he ignored it. He picked up. "Hello?" "Blaine? Good, you're awake. Look, it's Burt. Finn gave me your number after I woke him up." Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Is there a reason you are calling me, Mr. Hummel?", he asked. "Kurt went away yesterday, but he never returned home, his bed is still empty. First, I thought he spent the night at Mercedes' or Rachel's place, so I called them. But neither of them has a clue where he is. Then I rang up all his friends, hell I even called that Puck kid, but nothing. Do you know where he is?", Burt asked desperately. "Sorry, Mr. Hummel, I spent the night at my boyfriend's place, but I will call as soon as I know something.", Blaine promised. Burt sighed. "Thank you anyway. I hope Kurt's fine. I wanted to call the police, but Carole talked me out of it. Before 24 hours have passed, my hands are tied.", he explained. After he hung up, Blaine went inside and put his clothes on. Sebastian woke up and watched Blaine confusedly. "What are you doing? Are you leaving now? At half past six am?", he asked. "Sorry, Sebastian, but Kurt's family is worried sick about him. I'm going to drive to Lima and check on them", he explained. Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "You are choosing him over me? I thought you were MY boyfriend, not Gay Face's.", he said, slightly angry. Blaine turned to him. "Of course, you are my boyfriend, but Kurt is my best friend and he will always be. If he is in danger, I have to help him.", he said matter-of-factly. Sebastian smirked. "I'm sure the princess is fine, don't worry. If he went missing, he will return eventually" Blaine cocked his head to the side. "I never mentioned Kurt went missing.", he said slowly. Sebastian's smirk faltered. Blaine narrowed his eyes. He knew that facial expression. "Sebastian, what do you know? Do you have something to do with Kurt's sudden disappearance?", he asked with a low voice. Sebastian sighed overdramatically. "I'm sorry but I couldn't bear him anymore. Princess Hummel stalked me and followed me to my place and then he…" "So, you really have something to do with that!", Blaine interrupted his boyfriend. "Blaine, my sexy darling, you need to understand why I did this. Because I love you. And that relationship between you and Kurt is toxic. I had to get rid of him!", Sebastian explained. "Sebastian where is Kurt?!", Blaine growled dangerously. "Come on, killer, don't do anything you will regret later. If you go to princess, then there is no coming back, do you understand?", Sebastian said, crossing his arms. Blaine just shook his head. "Goodbye, Sebastian.", he simply said before leaving. The green- eyed boy followed him to the porch and was about to ask how he will get to his place, but Blaine had already taken one of his bikes and was gone. Sebastian groaned in frustration.

Kurt didn't know how long he was in the pool. Time passed and outside he could already see the sunrise. He halfheartedly tried to break the ice again, but in vain. When he was about to doze off again, he heard a voice. "Kurt?" Kurt lifted his head. Did he just hear Blaine's voice? Or was he dreaming? But then, he called his name again. Kurt's eyes lit up. Blaine was here! He quickly swam to the surface.

Blaine gasped as he entered Sebastian's backyard. There was a giant pool covered with a thick layer of ice. Under the ice, he could make out a moving figure, something blue…"Kurt!", he called out. Blaine balled his hands into fists and then the ice melted in record time. Kurt surfaced and swam to the edge. "Blaine? How did you know I was here? Sebastian has-" Blaine kneeled down, cupped his chin and cut him off with a kiss. Kurt was surprised at first but then kissed him right back. The kiss was better than he imagined in his dreams. He wanted more and more; he could never get tired of kissing Blaine. However, Kurt remembered something and pulled away. Blaine blinked at him, surprised. "What's wrong?", he asked. "Nothing, but you know, I was wet, so…" Blaine cursed under his breath, quickly took off his coat and shirt and jumped into the pool, right next to Kurt. Kurt laughed as Blaine resurfaced with his green tail. "Well, that was embarrassing,", Blaine said. He turned to Kurt. "Sooo…where were we?", he asked. Kurt smiled softly. "I can show you", he winked and crashed his lips right into Blaine's. They continued kissing and eventually sank down, but as neither of them needed to breathe anytime soon, the ended up making out underwater. Eventually, Kurt pulled away and swam back to the surface, with Blaine following him. "As nice as this was, I have to return home, my family must be worried. Besides, we need to talk.", Kurt said. Blaine nodded. "You're right. Wait…Why is your scarf on your head? And why is it red on the back?", he frowned. Kurt shrugged. "It's not as bad as it looks. I'm going to explain it later. First, we have to dry ourselves off".

After they dried off and left Sebastian's property, Blaine cleaned the small wound with the items of Kurt's first aid box of his car, then bandaged the other boy's head even though Kurt insisted it wasn't necessary. While doing that, Blaine told him what happened. "I'm so sorry. If I had known how Sebastian treated you, I would have dumped him sooner." "It's not your fault, Blaine. You know, yesterday I caught him while he was making out with Karofsky. I was so angry I followed him to his home and called him out on that. He got angry and attacked me with his powers and then…well, you know how it ended.", Kurt simply said and pointed to his head. Blaine narrowed his eyes. "I already knew Sebastian was hiding something from me. He was always texting someone and smiling from ear to ear, even when he was with me. I knew for a long time that this whole thing with Sebastian was a mistake. Sebastian may be good looking and loves music and we share a lot of hobbies, but he isn't you, Kurt. I really like you, but I guess I always missed the right timing to tell you how I feel. And I guess I was too scared of rejection. I was convinced you didn't reciprocate those feelings." Kurt took Blaine's hands. "It was the same with me. After that Jeremiah incident, I thought I would never be more than a friend to you. But that was fine with me to be honest, even if it hurt a little. Then, after I wanted to confess you how I feel, our lives were turned upside down. I didn't know how to deal with this whole new situation and everything else. But after you and Sebastian were dating, I regretted not having said anything sooner." "Look, all of this doesn't matter now, okay? Let's focus on the present.", Blaine suggested and kissed the other boy on his lips. Kurt beamed. "Well, I could get used to the present."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taadaaa, Klaine is a thing now! This is my valentine present for you, I hope you liked how things turned out ;)  
> Anyway, happy Valentine's day!


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter. Thanks so much for reading my story, guys! You are amazing :D  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The following days were the best days in Kurt's life. Him and Blaine were always hanging out together, mostly at Blaine's place because his parents were away for a business trip. If they weren't busy making out (which was often) , they went for a swim to the lake where Kurt found the letter. One day, when Kurt and Blaine were (once again) making out on Kurt's bed, Kurt's laptop started beeping on his desk. Kurt reluctantly got off of the other boy and walked over to his desk. "Who dares to disturb us?", he grumbled, frowning. He looked to his display and opened the Skype-App. "Hello, Kurt!", Blaine heard a female voice. "Alice and Gwen! What a surprise!", Kurt called out. Blaine got up and joined Kurt. "And you have to be Blaine Anderson, am I right?", Alice said and waved to Blaine. "Nice to finally meet you…kind of. Kurt has told me a lot about you", Blaine said politely. The women smiled. "Actually, Kurt, there is a reason we contacted you", Alice confessed. "As you know, there is going to be a full moon tomorrow evening. But this full moon is not like the others." "Every fifty to sixty years, which will be tomorrow, all relevant planets of our solar system will be in a line. As you know, we all changed when the full moon shone down the moon pool. This time, the force of the moon will be so much stronger than usual if you happen to be in the moon pool on a full moon.", Gwen explained. Kurt frowned. "And what will happen?", he asked. "Gwen made some calculations. According to them, this force is strong enough to take away a mermaid's abilities for good", Alice said. Kurt and Blaine exchanged worried glances. "Boys, if I were you, I would stay away as far as possible from any moonpool unless you want to get rid of your fishtail…Kurt, what are you thinking about?", Gwen asked worriedly. Blaine turned to the other boy. "You're seriously considering jumping into the moonpool tomorrow, aren't you?", he asked. Kurt shrugged. "Think about it, Blaine. I was not thrilled about all this from the beginning on. You are coping with this situation better than I do." Blaine sighed. "Yes, because I had you. God knows how I would cope if I were truly alone. I need you by my side, Kurt. Please don't leave me alone with this", he begged. Kurt bit his lip. The women cleared their throats. "Boys, please don't rush things. Sleep over it this night and decide tomorrow.", Alice advised them. The boys nodded. "We have to go back to work now. But be careful, okay?", Gwen said. "Goodbye, Gwen and Alice. And tell Pamela I said hi!", Kurt said before he closed the tab. He sighed deeply. "Shouldn't we warn Sebastian or something? After all, it's going to be his first full moon", Kurt remarked. Blaine slowly nodded. "I will tell him. I don't want you near Sebastian, okay? Last time, I was worried sick about you!", he said. Kurt pecked him on the lips. "I'm a big boy, Blaine, you don't have to worry about me. You have to worry about what I'm going to do him because that chlorine water of his pool totally ruined my hair...", he grumbled. Blaine smiled faintly. "I want to get over with it as fast as possible. You stay here, okay?", Blaine told the blue-eyed boy. Kurt nodded obediently. "Good boy!" He quickly pecked Kurt, got up and left the other boy's room.

"What do you want to talk about, killer?", Sebastian asked him. They both sat on a bench near the lake. Blaine took a breath. Time to get over with it. "We need to talk about the full moon tomorrow. The full moon does weird things to us. It caused Kurt to turn into a siren and I couldn't change back after I touched water. But this moon is going to be special. Once you are in the moonpool and the full moon shines down on you, you can lose your powers permanently, so you better beware", Blaine told his ex. Sebastian cocked his eyebrows. "And why are you telling me this? Do you still care about me? We can get back together, you know.", he said, smirking seductively. Blaine shook his head. He wouldn't fall for that ever again. "I wanted to warn you, simple as that. This doesn't change anything between the two of us." He got up, but Sebastian grabbed his arm. "You're about to make the biggest mistake of your life, Blaine.", he said, looking serious. Blaine tore his arm away. "Do I?", he asked sarcastically and went away without looking back. When he left with his car, Sebastian groaned in frustration. "That's all Gay Face's fault. He took Blaine away from me. Now, he will pay!", he snarled.

The next day, Kurt and Blaine went to the Lima Bean after glee. Blaine was waiting for Kurt while he was at the toilet. The dark-haired boy frowned and stared at the other boy's cup. If Kurt didn't return soon, his coffee would be ice cold. Why did Kurt always have to check his outfit and his hair a hundred times? Blaine then smiled. Actually, he found it adorable. "Hello there, Blaine", Sebastian pulled him out of his thoughts. Blaine turned to the other boy. "What do you want, Sebastian? Didn't I make it clear that I don't want you anymore?", he sighed. Sebastian nodded. "I came here to apologize. I shouldn't have thrown Gay F… _Kurt_ into my swimming pool", he said. "Hopefully, you can forgive me one day!" Blaine just nodded. "Thank you, Sebastian. Can you please leave now?", he said, trying to sound polite. Sebastian threw him one more regretful glance and left the Lima Bean. Blaine cocked his head to the side. 'Well, that was weird. Since when did Sebastian voluntarily apologize?', he thought. "Blaine? Are you alright? You look confused" Kurt, who just returned, asked him. Blaine quickly nodded. "I was just thinking about this night. How about we stay at my place tonight?", Blaine suggested. Kurt almost dropped his coffee cup. "You…you want to…", he stammered. Blaine, realizing what he had just said, started blushing. "No! I didn't mean it like that, I swear!", he quickly said. " I meant that we could stay at my place because of the full moon. This way, we can keep an eye on each other, and you don't have to worry about your family finding out your secret if you are not in control of yourself", Blaine explained. Kurt nodded. "But I don't have to tell my dad I'm at your place, right? He freaked out last year when you woke up in my bed. How would he react if I told him I'm at yours?", he said and took a sip of his coffee. "Why does it taste so weird? Do I have to complain again?", he mumbled. "Just tell him you have a sleepover at one of the girl's places", Blaine suggested. Kurt nodded. "Great. But first, I have to get some things from home for my skincare routine.", he explained and got up. Blaine nodded. "I will drive ahead and prepare everything, okay?" They both left the coffee shop and parted ways. Blaine blew Kurt a few kisses before he got into his own car and drove away. Kurt smiled broadly. How could he live without that all the months? He wanted to go to his car when he felt dizzy all of a sudden. What was that? Why did he feel so tired? Kurt passed out and fell down to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happened to Kurt? Write it into the comment section ;)


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the finale of "Mermaids Don't Exist". I had to rewrite it many times until I was satisfied.
> 
> I hope you will like it ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

When Kurt came to, his head started hurting like hell. He could hear water…Where the heck was he? Kurt slowly opened his eyes and sat up, his head was spinning. He was on the shore of the moonpool, his hands and ankles were tied up. "Did you enjoy your nap, Gay Face?", a voice beside him asked. Kurt slowly turned his head. "Sebastian? What…How…When..." Kurt didn't know what to ask first. He had a lot of questions. Sebastian retrieved a small vial from his pocket. "Knockout drops. That's why you feel like that. I mixed some drops into your Grande Non-Fat Mocha when I was talking to Blaine", he said evilly. Kurt glared at him- or tried cause his head was still spinning and he could see Sebastian multiple times. "Why are you doing this?", he asked the other merman. Sebastian sat down next to him and smirked. "Do you see the sky? The full moon will pass by in some minutes. I will toss you in and you will be too weak to defend yourself. You see, Gay Face, I was mad because you took Blaine away from me. If I take away your powers, then we're even. After that I will be the only true merman around and Blaine will beg me to be my boyfriend again. Together, we will rule the waters!", Sebastian told Kurt and smirked mischievously. Kurt glared at him. "You are sick, Sebastian", he spat. The green-eyed boy just laughed. "No, sugar plum fairy, that's the wrong word. The right adjective would be ambitious." "Let him go, Sebastian!", another voice called out. Sebastian quickly turned around and his eyes lit up. "Blaine! You are just in time for that spectacle that is about to take place!", he said and clapped his hands. Blaine who was standing at the entrance of the tunnel, didn't look amused. "What do you think you're doing?", he asked angrily. Sebastian smiled tightly. " I'm just helping our friend over there, right, Gay Face?" Kurt, who was still feeling lightheaded and weak, confusedly looked up. "Does it look like you are helping me? By drugging me?", he snapped. Blaine wanted to walk over to Kurt, but Sebastian blocked him. "Think about it, Blaine. Kurt wanted to get rid of his powers the moment he knew about them. He wanted to have a pathetic, normal live. Now is the perfect opportunity, right?", Sebastian reasoned. Blaine shook his head. "But Kurt has to decide for himself, you have no right to take that away from him!" He tried to push past Sebastian, but then, Sebastian threw him back with his powers. "Hummel doesn't know what's good for him. One day, you will thank me", he said, smug. "Who do you think you are? God or something?", another voice called out. Sebastian looked up. A blonde, middle aged woman appeared on the entrance. "Just because he has a couple of powers, he thinks he is the ruler of the world. How pretentious!" A strawberry blonde appeared on the left of the other woman. "Yeah, tell me about it. Nowadays, the kids are so arrogant. It's terrible!" On the right, a black woman appeared. They all put their hands on their hips. "You must be Sebastian Smythe, the troublemaker", Pamela said and shook her head. Gwen rushed to Kurt to help him. Sebastian tried to stop her, but all of a sudden, plants grew from the earth and trapped him. Pamela nodded to her friend. "Thanks, Alice." Alice then rushed to Blaine, who was still lying on the ground. Gwen untied Kurt's bonds, helped him to his feet and together, they went further away from the shore of the moonpool. "How did you guys even know I was here?", Kurt asked the black mermaid. "Blaine was worried after you never turned up at his home. He drove back to the Lima Bean and searched for you. Some people at the coffee shop told him they saw a boy in a Dalton uniform dragging another, unconscious boy to his car. Blaine knew that Sebastian was up to something and contacted us so that we could help him", she explained. In the meantime, Pamela was facing Sebastian and glared daggers at him. "You little piece of shit", she hissed. "You hurt my little boy Kurt and his friend. You see, I don't have kids myself, but Kurt is like a son to me. I once promised Elizabeth on her death bed to take care of him and you were hurting him. You just signed your death warrant!" Sebastian freed himself from the plants and smirked. "Oh please. I'm not afraid of an elderly woman. Go back to the nursing home where you belong", he said and lifted his hand, throwing Pam away with his powers. Pam angrily got up again. "You are calling me old?!" She flicked her hands and Sebastian hissed in pain. "You kids always carry your smartphones with electricity which I can manipulate", she smiled evilly. Sebastian pulled his phone out of the pocket and threw it to the floor. He looked up. "That's all you can do? You think you can beat me with your pathetic powers? That's endearing!", he smirked. Suddenly, the water in the moon pool started bubbling. Sebastian mischievously smiled to the others. "Who among you wants to lose his or her fishtail first?", he asked, grinning naughtily. He started counting. "Eenie meenie miny murt…Kurt!" He pointed to the chestnut-haired boy who was supported by Gwen. The black woman alarmingly turned to her friends. "Are your powers blocked too, now?", she whispered. Alice and Pam nodded. "I think it has something to do with the full moon", Alice theorized. "SHUT UP!", Sebastian yelled. He lifted his hands and was about to lift Kurt up when Blaine stepped in front of the chestnut-haired boy. "No! Don't do it, Sebastian! I won't let you!", he said. Sebastian just laughed. "Move, Blaine" "NO! Never!", Blaine yelled. Sebastian rolled his eyes, then flicked his hands. Blaine was thrown away and fell down. Kurt watched in horror as the other boy landed on the ground, unconscious and with a bleeding head. "BLAINE!", he screamed. Furiously, he turned to Sebastian. "What have you done?!", he yelled. He let go of Gwen, still feeling weak on his legs and lightheaded. Ignoring that, he stumbled to Sebastian, lifting his hands to the other boy's direction. Sebastian quirked his eyebrow. "Oh, Gay Face, you think you can take on me? How pathetic!", the taller boy said. Kurt glared at him, channeling his anger towards Sebastian, the one who was responsible for his broken heart. The one who had cheated on his best friend. The one who had trapped him in a pool. The one, who just hurt the love of his live. Right now, Kurt felt stronger than ever before. "This is for you, Blaine", he whispered and felt a strong gust of wind coming up. The three women behind him covered their eyes. Sebastian also lifted his hands, but his eyes widened when he realized that he was overpowered. Within seconds, he was lifted from the ground and fell right into the bubbling water. The four merpeople watched in fascination as Sebastian's tail appeared and reappeared, again and again. Alice looked over to Kurt. "Now is the opportunity to be normal again, Kurt…", she said. However, Kurt just shook his head. And retreated from the moonpool instead. After the bubbling stopped, Sebastian looked down- and only spotted his legs. His face fell. "No…"He whispered, stunned. Pamela came over to him. "Well…it's over, rugrat", she mocked. Kurt cocked his eyebrow. She somehow reminded him of Santana. Suddenly exhausted, the merman fell to the ground. Gwen and Alice rushed over to him. "The knockout drops in his system are still affecting him. Incredible how he could still use his powers. But it's not that bad. I will give him some medication and he will be fine", Gwen said. Blaine groaned and opened his eyes. Gwen eyed him. "You, on the other hand, need a check up to make sure you don't have a concussion.", she said and helped Blaine to his feet. "But I feel great! No need for that", Blaine protested. Kurt rushed over to the dark-haired boy and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you are fine!", Kurt said. "What happened?", Blaine asked groggily. "Kurt totally took that kid down with his powers, and now, Smythe lost his powers and his tail", Pamela, who somehow got Sebastian out of the water without getting wet, said. She was holding him on the collar. "Alice, you are coming with me. We have to take care of that kid, he will be a threat to us. Gwen, you stay with the boys and make sure they get medical help", Pam commanded and pulled Sebastian by the ears. The boy hissed while the blonde was dragging him out with Alice following. Kurt turned to Gwen. "And what do you want to do with him now?", he asked. Gwen smiled mischievously. "We will erase his memories about him being a merman and his grandmother being a mermaid." Kurt nodded. That sounded reasonable. When his head was spinning and he almost fell to the ground, the black mermaid put a hand around Kurt's waist to support him. "Now, I need to treat both of you. Let's get going!"

The next day, Gwen, Alice and Pam had to return to their respective homes. As promised, Sebastian forgot everything that happened and only remembered him and Blaine breaking up. Currently, the boys were lying on Blaine's spacious couch, Kurt with a cool bag on his head because of his headache and his dizziness, and Blaine with a bandaged head because of his mild concussion and his wound. Gwen forced both of them to rest the whole day and to get up only if necessary. "You know, Blaine, you never asked me whether I want to be your boyfriend. And you never properly asked me out on a date.", Kurt suddenly said. Blaine turned to him. "Is that so? Do you really think it's necessary anymore?", he asked and cocked one eyebrow. Kurt nodded eagerly. "You know, our lives are abnormal enough, and I'm pretty fine with that now, I just hoped you could ask me out the conventional way to have a little bit of normalcy in my life", he explained. Blaine leaned over and pecked the other boy. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, do you want to be my boyfriend?", he asked. "I would love to!", Kurt beamed, closed the gap between them and kissed his now official boyfriend passionately. Blaine pulled away after a while. "And may I ask you out for dinner? But as both of us are not allowed to leave the house, our first date has to take place here. But as a bonus, you can decide between pizza and pizza, and the dessert will be painkillers", Blaine smirked. Kurt playfully smacked him on the back of his head. "Yes, yes you may ask me out. I don't care whether our first date takes place in the best five-star restaurant in the world or here in your living room. As long as you are with me, everything is perfect", he said, smiling softly. Blaine kissed his boyfriend on his cheek. "Thank you.", he simply said. Kurt cocked his head to the side. "For what?", he asked. Blaine smiled. "Yesterday, Gwen, Alice and Pamela told me that you fought against Sebastian just for me", he said. Kurt looked to the floor. "When Smythe hurt you, all I could think about was you. I didn't even care if I would lose my powers, I just wanted to protect you at all costs", he admitted. Blaine continued smiling. "What do you think I was thinking when I threw myself in front of you? Exactly the same thoughts. I didn't care whether I got hurt, as long as Sebastian didn't hurt you", Blaine whispered. Kurt pecked him on his lips. "I love you so much, Blaine Anderson", he said. Blaine pecked him right back. "And I love you more than you can imagine, Kurt Hummel", he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And? Did you like it? Are you disappointed? Let me know!
> 
> Anyway, I will upload the epilogue as fast as possible.
> 
> Thanks for reading my crazy story, you are great :D


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"I can't believe it's been almost a year since we changed! I mean there was so much going on: our powers, Sebastian…" Blaine babbled. Since he and Kurt became boyfriends, some months had passed and many things happened: Quinn's accident, the cancelled Finchel wedding, his brother Cooper visiting Blaine in Lima, the glee club winning Nationals… Thanks to the money of their victory and a generous donation from Rachel's dad and Mr. Schue to the glee club account, the glee club teacher could send the NDs to a two week trip to Florida to the same resort as last year because he was so proud of them. Unfortunately, he couldn't accompany them as he already had plans for a vacation with Ms. Pillsbury. Sugar also rejected the offer because she was on vacation in Hawaii with her rich parents, so did Joe as he was one of the tutors in a christian camp. Rory had to return to Ireland at the end of the term and couldn't come either. However, Sam and Quinn, who didn't take part at the trip last time, where in on it this time. Currently, Kurt and Blaine where having a picnic at the moonpool. Blaine was holding on to the edge of the moonpool and his tail was floating behind him in the water. Kurt sat cross-legged on the edge and fed his boyfriend with chocolate-covered strawberries. "Our relationship…I regretted that I didn't find the courage to ask you out earlier. After you and Sebastian became boyfriends, I realized how stupid I was to let that happen. But on the other hand, I wasn't really ready to be with someone, I had to deal with so many things like hiding that enormous secret, having control over my powers and getting into NYADA..." "Stop thinking about the past, okay?", Blaine cut him off. " We are here to have a date, remember? Here, by the moonpool where everything began. What do you think, would all of this have happened if I hadn't fallen down the hole? Or if I hadn't accidently dropped my ancestor's watch?" Kurt gnawed on his lower lip. "Yeah, about that…Actually, there is something I need to tell you…"

"You think it was your fault that we changed?", Blaine asked incredulously after Kurt had told him everything. Kurt nodded. "Yes. I'm so sorry I dragged you into this whole mess, Blaine. Why did I even have to drag you along to that dumb midnight hike?", he berated himself. To his surprise, Blaine started laughing. " Just for the record: Rachel dragged us all to the midnight hike. And you think it was your fault? I was the one who fell down that hole and dropped the watch! You were just trying to help me because you thought that I would drown. I don't blame you for anything, Kurt. Hell, I don't even blame myself because that's the most exciting thing that happened in my life so far! Being a merman definitely has its perks, even you have to agree, right?", he smirked. Kurt slowly nodded. "Yes, maybe…" "- So stop blaming yourself. As I said earlier, we are here to celebrate our almost anniversary, not to mop around. The full moon will pass by the volcano any moment, we have to enjoy it." Blaine looked up the volcano. The sky was covered with so many glittering stars, it was beautiful. He sighed contentedly. Kurt, on the other hand, looked scared. "But Blaine…What if we lose our powers while we are inside during a full moon? Just like it happened to Sebastian?", he asked. Blaine shook his head. "Gwen explained to us that all planets have to be in a line or something like that. You know this only happens every fifty to sixty years, right? And last time, it happened some months ago, when Sebastian fell in." Kurt still looked doubtful. "Yes, but…" "-Oh my gosh, its time! Quick, get into the water!", Blaine said excitedly. "I don't know, Blaine…Hey, why did you just splash me?" Kurt incuriously looked down his now wet clothes. Blaine just laughed. "You know you want it too, don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes!" Kurt could already feel his legs getting weaker. He sighed. "Why did I agree to meet you here again?" Blaine smiled innocently. "Because you love me! Now get in before you grow a tail on land." Kurt jumped in and surfaced after some seconds. He flicked his tail, feigning annoyance. "I freaking hate you, Blaine Devon Anderson!", he said, seemingly sullen, but couldn't hide his fascination as the water started bubbling. Blaine smirked. "I know babe, I know…" Kurt cut him off. "-Hold up. Why does the moon turn red all of a sudden?" He bewilderedly looked up the now red full moon. Blaine cocked his eyebrows. "I don't know…is it bad? Did Gwen mention anything like that?" "No, I don't think so…I think, we have to-" Kurt trailed away. He thought he heard something crumbling. "-do you hear that? Voices!", Blaine called out. Kurt panicked. Someone else was near them? What if they discovered their secret? Blaine took his hand. "Come on, let's get out of here before whoever that is, sees us! If you hold on to me, I can turn both of us invisible!" With that, they both disappeared from sight, submerged and sped away from the moonpool into the ocean.

_-Earlier that day-_

"Finn, baby, have you seen Kurt? I want to borrow his orange scarf for our date tomorrow.", Rachel said. She was standing next to her boyfriend on the beach who was lying on his sunbed and busy reading a comic. He looked up and shook his head. "Nope, haven't seen him in a while. Him and Blaine are always heading to the beach and then they just disappear to god know where.", he answered, furrowing his eyebrows. Mercedes, who was just passing them, drinks in hand, stopped in her tracks. "Are you talking about that weird behavior of my white boy? God, I thought I was the only one noticing it. Since that sleepover back then, I noticed that something is very wrong with boo", she sighed. "Mercedes, have you seen Kurt? I really need that scarf, you know…" "I can't believe it! ", Mercedes exclaimed, put the drinks down and put her hands on her hips. "We are worrying about Kurt and all you worry about is his damn scarf?!", she ranted. Rachel bashfully bowed her head. "Sorry…I mean I care about Kurt a lot, but maybe it's because he didn't get into NYADA. Maybe he didn't get over it as quickly as we thought. I think we need to give him some space.", she reasoned. Mercedes just shook her head. "You see, Kurt and his boyfriend started acting like that long before San, Britt and I joined the Troubletones. I doubt that NYADA is the reason for his odd behavior." Finn sighed. "If we only knew where Kurt and Blaine are now!" "You want to know where Klaine is at the moment? Maybe we can help.", Puck, who was lying next to Finn, took his sunglasses off and turned to the trio. "Jeez, Puck, you scared the crap out of us! I thought you were sleeping!", Finn startled. Puck shook his head. "Nah, I was just watching the ladies getting out of the water", he smirked. Mercedes rolled her eyes. "What were you talking about, Noah?" , Rachel asked him impatiently. Puck propped himself up with his elbows. "Artie and I created a dope app where you can track down all of your friends' phones in no time, without them noticing. I knew that one day, our bro time would pay off!" he said proudly. Mercedes did not look thrilled. "Sorry, you did WHAT? That's creepy, Puck! We can't just invade Kurt's privacy!" "Mercedes, do you want to find out why Kurt acts so strange?", Rachel asked her. "Yes, I do, but that's morally incorrect!", Mercedes protested. Finn sighed deeply. "We have no other choice. I mean I tried to talk to him twice or so, but he always lied to me. I could tell that he was hiding something, though." "Dolphin is hiding something? What?", Brittany, who just got out of the water, asked her friends. Rachel shrugged. "If we only knew, Brittany…" "That's why we have to track him and Anderson down now before they come back! Maybe we can even find our answers. How does that sound to you?", Puck suggested. Finn nodded. "I say let's give this a try!"

"You know, according to my laptop, Kurt and Blaine are both on that island where we did that midnight hiking last year.", Artie said. Finn sent a text into the brand-new ND's WhatsApp group (he didn't add Kurt and Blaine, though) and told them to come to the lobby asap. Now, him, Puck, Artie, Mercedes, Rachel and Brittany where gathered in the lobby around Arties laptop. "But why?", Rachel wondered. Finn shrugged. "I say let's find out! Gather your stuff, we're heading to that island again. Get Mike, he is the only one here who is allowed to drive a boat.", he commanded his peers. Santana just joined the friends, drink in hand, when Brittany cornered her. "Santana? Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Puck, Artie and Mike are going to a rescue mission to find Kurtsie and his hobbit boyfriend. Can we join them?", she asked her girlfriend. Santana cocked her eyebrows. "Why do you have to save Lady Lips? Where do you even want to go?", she wanted to know. "To that creepy island where we did that hiking." , Artie answered. Santana almost dropped her drink. "Are you guys serious? That island is dangerous!", she called out. "But we tracked Klaine, they are there at this very moment.", Puck retorted. "Mercedes, there is no way you are going to this island alone, I'm coming with you! Someone has to protect my babe from all this alligators and snakes lurking around…" Sam, who just joined them, proudly said. Mercedes pecked him on the cheek. "That's so cute of you, Sam!" Brittany imitated Blaine's puppy eyes. "Come on, San, it will be a lot of fun!" Santana cocked her head to the side. "Fun? You are kidding me, right, Britt? We were damn lucky we didn't die last time, I for one do not want to tempt fate. On the other hand…" She trailed off. She knew Britt. If the blonde wanted to do something, nothing could stop her. So, the Latina sighed. " …I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. Alright, I'm coming." Brittany excitedly hugged her girlfriend. "That will be a lot of fun, you will see!", she beamed.

Santana already regretted joining their friends to the trip to that dumb island." Where are they?", she whined. All of the NDs ,minus Kurt and Blaine of course, were following Puck and Artie. It was getting darker now, which made the "rescue-mission" a little bit more difficult. Artie, having difficulties to move his wheelchair in the woods, furrowed his eyebrows. "We are getting closer. The signal is faint, but we still have a location. Now we have to…" "Watch out, Artie!", Mercedes suddenly screamed and pointed to the crumbling ground next to the boy. Puck, who was next to Artie, quickly pulled the other boy out of the wheelchair, before the ground crumbled completely and the wheelchair fell down the edge. "Oh my gosh! Where the heck is Artie's wheelchair?", Rachel gasped. Mike looked down the edge "It fell down that waterfall!", he realized. The teenagers were just blindly following the signal, not realizing they were nearing the edge or the waterfall. Artie paled. "Holy crap, I really owe you big time, Puck. You saved my life!", he gasped. Puck smiled faintly. "That's what friends are there for, right? That's an awesome turn on for girls, now, that I think about it-" "Puck! Don't ruin your heroic moment by thinking about how to get into girl's pants! Let's focus on busting Klaine instead, I want to go back to our resort and more importantly, to my spa! Why exactly did I join you in the first place?", Quinn sighed exasperatedly. Brittany pouted. "Because you and Santana are my best friends and you love me?" The former head cheerio groaned. "I say we end that stupid 'rescue mission'. Artie needs a new wheelchair and it's dark now! Who knows which dangerous animals lurk behind those trees -" "Guys! Do you see that cave over there? I swear I didn't notice it last time we were here!", Finn cut her off, sounding excited. Santana rolled her eyes. "As if you would remember every detail of that island after we stayed there for one or two hours only, Frankenteen. You are way too dumb for that." Artie looked up from his phone. "Santana, I think, Finn is right! The signal is getting stronger, we are only a few steps away now!" Quinn looked really pissed. "Great! Can we go now?" "No! We enter, confront them with their secret and THEN we go, okay?", Rachel ordered, grabbed Finn's hand and marched right into the cave, head held high. Santana rolled her eyes. "Fine, do what you have to do! I'm staying here until you're done." "Come on, Sanny, we have to join them. And you too, Quinnie!", Brittany begged, taking Quinn's and Santana's hands and dragging them inside the cave, with all the others reluctantly following. Quinn groaned. "Gosh, next time if I have a choice, I'm choosing a spa day instead of this kindergarten adventure." "Didn't it occur to you that those two want to be alone, maybe make out or even have sex without others disturbing them?", Tina wondered. Santana rolled her eyes. "Who are you kidding, Tina? Sex on a dirty ground AND on a dangerous island?" "Guys? Come over here!", Sam shouted from one corner of the large cave, sounding excited. Mercedes was standing next to him with eyes wide open. "What is it now, Aretha and Trout Mouth?", Santana groaned. "Those walls are…sparkling bright blue in the dark! How is that even possible?" Mercedes gasped. She tentatively touched the bright blue pattern and backed away when it shone even brighter. Quinn sighed. "I don't know, and I don't care. Obviously, our very own gay couple is not here, so let's get out of here now!" Artie shook his head. "But according to my phone, they are right here!" "But I only see stone walls and this creepy sparkling over here! Maybe your app was not working in the first place.", Mike thought out loud. "So, this was a wrong trace? You wasted our time for nothing!? I'm sure they are in their warm hotel room now, safe and sound and making gay love. Now you made auntie Snixx angry, and you don't want an angry auntie Snixx, do you?" "Guys…", Brittany mumbled, but everyone just ignored her. "Chill, Santana, Puck and I even tested that App, its working, of that I'm sure!", Artie defended himself. "Guys…", Brittany said again. "Oh, shut up, Abrams! I should have known this whole thing was a waste of time…" "GUYS! The ground is making a weird noise!", Brittany interrupted her girlfriend. "What is it? An earthquake? That's impossible!", Rachel said, sounding panicked. "Whatever it is, let's get out of here!", Finn shouted. But it was too late. Suddenly, the ground started shaking even harder, until it started crumbling and gave in completely. The group of eleven then fell down, right into the moonpool. After everyone had resurfaced, the gleeks started to process what just happened to them. "Oh my gosh, how did we land in the water?" I don't know, nothing makes sense now…" "Why is the water bubbling?" "What is this place?" "I think they never mentioned anything about this place in all those pamphlets I have read…" "Yay, we discovered a new place! Can I name it?", Brittany was the only one who was excited. Santana spotted a deserted picnic basket on the shore. "Look over here! Someone had a picnic…Looks like someone discovered this place before us!", she reasoned as she eyed the bright blue scarf next to the basket. "Let's get out of here, guys, it's getting late!", Quinn said while getting out of the water. "But what about Kurt and Blaine?", Mercedes asked. "We can't do anything about it anymore, my phone is definitely broken after it fell into the water. We have to find out another day…", Artie, who was holding on to Puck, sighed. "Fine, but without me, I'm out. If we hadn't landed in the water, we could have been dead, are you aware of that?", Quinn complained. Rachel shook her head. She was getting a headache now because Quinn couldn't stop whining. "Let's just get out, okay?"

Kurt awoke and glanced to the clock. 9.30 am. He wanted to reach for Blaine next to him but frowned when he found that the place was empty. Normally, Blaine wasn't up before he got up. Kurt stretched his arms, got up and went to the bathroom. "Morning, Blaine!", he said happily. Blaine, completely ignoring his boyfriend, was sitting on the floor, staring at something. Kurt frowned. "Blaine? Are you okay?", he worriedly asked. Blaine silently pointed to the towel in front of him. Kurt turned to the towel and yelped. "Blaine, darling, have you done that?", he called out. The towel was frozen to an ice block. Kurt smiled faintly. That had happened to him a lot back then when he hadn't had a grasp on his powers. "I just wanted to dry that towel, but I made a wrong movement with my hands, then this happened instead.", Blaine finally spoke. Kurt cocked his head to the side. "So you can freeze things now? Just like me?", he wondered. Blaine nodded slowly. "I guess so. But why?", he frowned. Kurt pulled his boyfriend to his feet. "We will figure that out. But first, you need to control your new ability. I will even show you. That's somehow exciting, isn't it?", Kurt said delightedly and excitedly balled his fists. Suddenly, the stack of towels next to him burst into flames. Kurt yelped. "Did I do that?", he asked anxiously. Blaine's eyes went wide. "It wasn't me, so yes.", he answered. The smoke of the fire caused the water sprinklers on the wall to spread water to the whole bathroom. Kurt rolled his eyes as he and Blaine fell down with their tails. "Great", he muttered. Blaine eyed the burnt towels. "I think we should test our new powers somewhere else before we blow up the whole resort,", he suggested. Kurt nodded. "How about the moonpool?", he offered.

"Blaine, I didn't even finish my cappuccino, why do we have to go _now_?", Kurt pouted while Blaine dragged him along the shore, cup in hand, carefully avoiding the water and some rocks. "Sorry, but I just can't wait anymore. We have to find out why our powers are like this and what this full moon yesterday was about…" Blaine gave Kurt his cup back and excitedly rubbed his hands. "I think we are far enough now; nobody can see -" "Hobbit? Porcelain? What are you doing here?" The boys got startled when they heard that familiar voice. "Jeez, Santana, you scared the crap out of us…why did you follow us?", Blaine asked. "You better tell me why you were sneaking out lately? Did you want to have sex on the beach? Puck and I tried once, it's not as dope as many think it is. It's just…sandy…and hard…and…" "Stop it right here, Satan, we don't want to know those smutty details of your sex life! Will you just leave us alone?", Kurt said, trying to sound calm. "NO! I want answers, and I want them now! We didn't get them when the New Direction gang and I were freaking stalking you yesterday and fell into that creepy, blue lake! I'm beyond pissed because of that-" "- Hold up! You guys were following us?", Blaine interrupted her. "Yeah, that's what I just said. And… Wait… Did you wear that scarf yesterday too, Sissy Boy?" Santana pointed at Kurt's bright blue scarf. "This masterpiece of Marc Jacobs? Of course, I did! It's the one Blaine gave to me on my eighteenth birthday. Why are you asking?", Kurt asked. "Funny because I saw that exact scarf in that weird cave where we landed in that even weirder lake! That leads me to the conclusion that you and Hobbit were there too, am I right? So, Abrams did say the truth! Dammit, I owe that guy an apology…why are you so quiet all of a sudden? I caught you, didn't I?" Santana started grinning evilly while Kurt and Blaine exchanged nervous glances. "Santana! There you are, I heard some shouting. Everything all right?" Brittany appeared behind a large rock and looked confused. "Britt, that's cute you were worrying about me, but I have to ask Gay and Gayest one question: What the hell are you hiding? Manhands, Frankenteen and Aretha were wondering why you were acting so weird since our last trip to this place, even I noticed it by now. Spill or else…well, you don't want to know!" "You want the truth, Satan?!", Kurt snapped. "Whoa there, Lady Lips, chillax! But you have a point: I want to know every detail. Spill!", Santana ordered. "As you wish! You know, last year, Blaine and I turned into mermen when we accidently fell into that 'creepy lake' as you like to call it-" "- well, not quite accidently -" "- Not helping, Blaine! Anyway, we tried to hide it by avoiding touching water in public, but then Sebastian found out and then… well, that's another long story actually and I'm so not in the mood right now. Short version: he also became a merman and thanks to him, I almost drowned in his freaking pool -" "- you did not, actually -" "- That's not the point, Blaine! So, there was a big, epic fight in the end, but luckily, the good ones won, and Sebastian lost all of his powers. That leads us to now: Blaine and I wanted to have a date where we changed. Are you happy now, Lopez?" Kurt took a deep breath after his rushed summary and glared at Santana. Brittany, clearly excited, bounced up and down and clapped her hands. "Oh my gosh, that's so exciting! My two dolphins are actually mermaids!" "Britt, I love you dearly, you know that, but will you just stop? And you two, ARE you fucking KIDDING ME?! Who do you two douchebags think you are that you tell me such a fucking unconvincing fairytale? You could at LEAST try to tell me a believable LIE, but apparently, that's too hard for two fucking idiots like you! Your friends were trying to track you down because they were worried about your behavior, taking risks and following you to this dangerous island, Artie even lost his wheelchair because it fell down a fucking waterfall! And what do we get? A fucking FAIRYTALE my abuela read to me when I was six?!", Santana ranted. "Sorry Santana, but that's the truth! And when all of the New Directions fell into the moon pool, then they will be affected too!", Blaine tried to calm her, failing miserably. the Latina glared daggers at Blaine. "What do you wanna say, Hobbit, that I'm a mermaid now?!" "…well, probably?" Blaine, not being used to be on the receiving end of Santana's wrath, looked down, clearly intimidated. "Oh, shut the fuck up, you two! I can't believe you're not man enough to tell me the fucking truth! I hate lies more than everything AND I'M SO GONNA GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT ON YOUR ASSES RIGHT N-" Santana yelped as Kurt splashed the content of his Cappuccino cup all over the Latina. "Kurt, babe, why did you spill your Cappuccino all over her?", Blaine asked, amused. Kurt blushed. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't bear to hear her rantings any longer!" Santana looked very pissed. "You have a fucking death wish, Hummel, do you know that?! This was a Calvin Klein Bikini and now it smells of coffee! I think I'm gonna-" Once again, the Latina yelped as she suddenly fell backwards into the water. "AY DIOS MIO! Where the heck ARE MY LEGS?! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! LADY LIPS?! HOBBIT?!", Santana screamed as she horrifiedly stared at her newly acquired tailfin which was shimmering bright orange. Kurt and Blaine once again exchanged worried glances, whereas Brittany's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh my gosh, Santana, you are a mermaid! Are you related to Ariel the mermaid? That's soo cool! Why didn't you tell me?", she squealed delightedly. The newly turned mermaid struggled to keep afloat with her new body part. "Not now Britt, I'm kind of freaking out right now! I turned into a freaking fish!" "So, Santana… you believe us now? Mermaids do exist!", Kurt smirked.

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'm already working on a sequel which will be called "Mermaids Do Exist". This story will feature the rest of the NDs more, but will still be Klaine-centric. Bye for now...and stay tuned for my sequel ;)


End file.
